Stockholm
by lgmrkm
Summary: When 17yr Bella Swan is taken, she finds herself having to play 'house' or end up another murdered victim. However, she is not alone and immediately meets 18yr Edward. The question is can she get them out? Or better yet, does he want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Stockholm**

**When seventeen year old Bella Swan is taken one night by a deranged man, she finds herself having to play 'house' or end up another murdered victim. However, she is not alone in this twisted fantasy and immediately meets eighteen year old Edward. The question is, how long has he been there and can she get them out? Or better yet, does he want to leave? **

Chapter 1: A Mothers Worst Nightmare

**POV: Esme**

June 20th, 1996 

The sun beat down through the window and onto my face, immediately warming the skin there and creating a pleasant glow behind my eye lids. Most like their curtains closed when they wake up but I have always enjoyed the sun shining upon me when I wake up. I shifted slightly, allowing my body to stretch when I felt the familiar sensation of lips ghosting across my neck and shoulder. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by the baby blue eyes of the love of my life, Carlisle.

Carlisle and I met in our first year of college. He was a bit of a play-boy back then and despite his charm and ability to make me swoon I resisted his attempts at first; I didn't want to be another notch on his bed post. I only lasted two months before I gave in and let him take me on a date, I just couldn't resist him anymore. We were attached at the hip from that moment on and I knew that night we would marry someday.

I was right.

As soon as we made eye contact I saw his mouth pull up into his infamous crooked smile that always melted me into a pile of goo, even after eight years of marriage. "I've been waiting for you to wake up forever." He whispered as me as he placed another open mouthed kiss on my shoulder.

"Oh I feel just horrible for making you wait. How can I make it up to you?" I said innocently though I came out more as a low hum. I was becoming breathless and my heart was beating out of my chest but this was nothing new. The things this man could do to my body were earth shattering. I felt his smile against my skin; he knew what he did to me and revelled in it. His lips crashed into mine paralyzing me for a moment in their intensity but I soon returned his kiss with equal fervour.

"I can think of a number of ways." He said coyly and I couldn't help but giggle like a school girl. I swear he was insatiable sometimes and I bet that even when we're ninety he'll still be pulling out the Cullen charm on me. I pulled his head back for another searing kiss and could feel him pressing me deeper into the mattress when the baby monitor sprang to life with the cries and mumblings of a little girl. He groaned in frustration and hid his face into the crook of my neck. I could help but laugh even though I was worked up and a little frustrated myself.

"We shouldn't keep her majesty waiting." I said lightly over the wailing. Alice was our one and half year old adopted daughter. After I conceived and gave birth our son Edward I had to have an emergency hysterectomy due to unsuspected complications during the delivery, thus eliminating my ability to have another child. I had gone into a deep depression for the first three months of my son's life, one I will forever regret as I missed out on so many little things in my daze. Many would tell me that therapy and medication were what brought me through and while they had no doubt helped I knew without a doubt it was Carlisle and my son that carried me through those dark weeks.

That was five years ago and though it took a while, eight months ago we were finally able to complete our adoption process and took home baby Alice. I couldn't love her any more than I did Edward and while she was a bossy little thing she had us all completely wrapped her little finger, especially Edward. She was a blessing I was grateful for, both my children were.

"I'll get Alice, why don't you get Edward. I'm sure he's already bouncing off the walls in his room." He said while chuckling as he lifted himself up and off the bed, giving the perfect view of his toned body. He was utter perfection and he was mine.

He noticed my staring and smirked. "See something you like Mrs. Cullen?"

"Most definitely Mr. Cullen." I sent him a wink and he shook his head before making his way over to me quickly and pecking me on the lips.

"Tonight once the kids are in bed you're all mine, all night long." He promised and I shivered in delight. I nodded and kissed him back before he grabbed his robe off the side chair, slipped it on and walked out of the room. I copied his motions with my own robe, using the en suit bathroom quickly before heading down the hall to Edward's room. As I reached his door I could hear the squeaking of springs moving and I shook my head.

When I opened the door I was not surprised to see him jumping up and down on the bed in his Spiderman pyjamas. He had a shocking head of auburn coloured hair that was similar to mine, but matched my mother and sister Lizzy perfectly, and could never be tamed. In addition he had my green eyes, though if you looked closely you could sometimes see flecks of blue. Many joke that if it wasn't for his facial structure and disposition that you would never know that Carlisle had a son.

While I loved seeing him so care free he knows the no jumping on beds rule so I immediately put my hand on my hip before speaking. "Edward Anthony Cullen, stop jumping on your bed this instant." My voice was stern but I tried to keep it gentle as well. I hated being mad at him but he could get hurt so it was necessary.

He sighed but stopped, wobbling a little as he tried to keep his balance. "But mom it's my birthday!" He whined, unleashing the full force of his green puppy-dog eyes on me. That was definitely something that Alice taught him to do. I swear it was going to be the death of me or rather my resolve. _Must not cave, must not cave! _

"I don't care Edward, get off the bed now or we're not going to fair today." I said seriously though I was anything but. I wasn't going to cancel our family celebration of his birthday but he didn't know that. At my words he jumped down immediately and ran up to me, wrapping his arms around my mid section. He was getting so tall!

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Okay I'm down now, we're still going right? _Please!_" He begged and I smiled at him.

"Since you got down yes we are going but you need to get dressed and have breakfast first. Any requests?"

He nodded his head quickly. "Pancakes with choco-chips!" He said excitedly and I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Alight chocolate chip pancakes for the birthday boy." I smiled at him, unable to hold it back, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. I absolutely adored my son and it was the simple everyday things I appreciated the most.

"Ewww mom!" He wiped his cheek dramatically and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong with my kisses huh?" I asked.

"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm five today. Matt's doesn't let his mom kiss him either. Imma a man now." He puffed out his chest and I snorted in amusement. Kids.

"Well I happen to know that Matt's mom does still kiss him and you're never too old for a mothers kiss." I said seriously before pouting dramatically. "You don't want to hurt my feelings do you?"

He huffed. "Fine but not in front of my friends kay?" He asked and I nodded in agreement though I'm pretty sure I would break that promise some-time in the future. I heard a throat clear behind me and turned around to see Carlisle holding little Alice in his arms while she sucked on her pacifier. Hopefully in the next few weeks we could wean her off that thing, it wasn't good for her teeth. He had dressed her in a pretty light purple dress, white stockings and black shoes. Her raven black hair came down to her shoulders in waves while a few butterfly clips were placed to keep it tidy.

"Morning dad!" Edward called out as he started rummaging through his dresser drawers and pulling out random items. One of us would have to intercede and soon, the poor boy had no idea how to properly match his clothing. Last time we let him choose his clothing he picked out a pair of lime green swimming shorts with turtles on them and a deep blue turtleneck shirt. Apparently a _turtle _neck shirt and _turtle _designed shorts meant that they matched in a four year olds mind. He strutted around thinking he was the hottest thing since sliced bread and we made sure to get plenty of pictures to show him some day.

And, of course, we needed blackmail for when he was a teenager.

"Morning M&M." Carlisle responded. Edward had recently started the piano and his music teacher, aka me, found that he had a natural talent that went beyond his age. Carlisle took to calling him Mini Mozart or M&M for short. I was excited for our next lesson on Tuesday. There was nothing better than sitting on the piano bench with my son while he worked diligently to learn a new song. I wouldn't be surprised if in a few years I would have to hand him over to another teacher as he would no doubt surpass my musical abilities.

Carlisle walked up to me and handed me Alice since she was reaching for me. I took her and cradled her effortlessly in my arms while she played with an errand strand of my hair. "Why don't I help the birthday boy get changed while you start breakfast. We'll be down soon." He said to me and I nodded.

"What do you think Alice, that sound good to you?" I cooed. She looked up at me with her hazel, almost golden, eyes studying my face before deciding my hair was still more interesting. I chuckled and walked out of the room. "See you boys downstairs."

When I get the kitchen I placed Alice in her highchair before kissing the top of her head and heading over the cabinets. I took out all the ingredients needed for the pancakes as well as the griddle and began to work. It wasn't long before I had a small pile of pancakes stacked on a plate and I smiled while I continued working, humming under my breath.

Edward came barrelling into the kitchen in a simple pair of jeans a green lantern t-shirt, his father right behind him. Edward immediately went to Alice and climbed up onto the chair next to her high chair.

"Morning Ali!" He said cheerfully before kissing her on the cheek. Like I said, she had Edward wrapped around her little finger and he was a good big brother to her. "Guess what, it's my birthday today. I'm five!" He said happily, holding up his right hand and spreading out of his fingers towards her. She looked at him for a moment before placing her tiny hand on his making it look like she was giving him a high five.

A flash went off and I looked over to see my camera happy husband snapping a few photos of them together. Seriously, we had to have at least three albums alone from the last few months since we brought home Alice and 90% of them are from him. Photography was always a hobby he enjoyed.

I chuckled as I turned back around and flipped the last pancake letting it cook for a moment before adding it to the pile and bringing it to the table. Reading my mind, Carlisle grabbed the jug of orange juice and some plates, taking them to the table while I finished up with breakfast.

"Love I'm just going to take a quick shower and get dressed. Save me a few." He said and I nodded my head before he kissed my cheek and leaving the room. I dished out Edward's, smothering it in syrup just as he liked it. Normally I wouldn't give him so much but it was his special day so I figured he could be spoiled a bit.

It took him mere seconds to begin shovelling it in and I was glad I thought ahead to tuck a cloth into his shirt to keep his clothes clean. While he went to town I helped Alice eat her own meal, cutting it up and helping her bring the fork to her mouth, taking bites of my own breakfast along the way. For a toddler, she was a remarkably clean eater though like her brother I also covered her with a cloth, you can never be too careful.

Carlisle came in just as we finished eating and I snorted when I saw he decided to match his son with his own Green Lantern t-shirt. It was his favourite cartoon when he was younger—still is—and he passed that love onto Edward. I had to admit it was rather adorable, especially when Edward's eyes lit up at the sight of his dad.

"We match!"

Carlisle chuckled and ruffled his hair. I gave him the stink eye, Edward's hair was messy enough without him adding to it. "That we do buddy."

"That's soooo cool."

Carlisle sat down and helped himself to whatever was left. He told me to go ahead and get ready while he ate and watched the kids. I readily agreed and hurried upstairs to take a quick shower. After I did my hair, tucking it back into a pony tail, and applied a light coat of make-up I went into our walk in closet, gazing at the selection. I needed to be comfortable as we would be running around all day so I picked out a simple black, white and red sleeveless summer dress and some nice tan sandals.

I grabbed my purse and a large beach bag and headed to both Alice and Edward's rooms. I picked out some basic extra clothing because you never knew when you would need them when you have two young children, messes are attracted to them like bee's to honey. A sweater Edward wore the other day was on his chair, it was still clean so I threw it in just in case it got cold and I did the same for Alice. I also made sure to stock up on hand wipes and sun-tan lotion, as it was a rare bright and sunny day in Seattle.

I picked up Alice's baby bag full of her diapers and such and headed down stairs, my arms full. When going out with children you need to be well prepared, better safe than sorry.

When I made it to the kitchen Carlisle was washing the dishes while Alice and Edward coloured some pictures. Well, Edward coloured, Alice drew random lines on the page.

I put the bags down on the table and went over to my babies. "What are you two drawing?"

"A bear. Dad said he should be brown but I like him blue." Edward nodded decisively and continued colouring his bear blue.

"Well I like it blue to, your dad is just crazy."

"I heard that!" Carlisle yelled from his place at the sink. Both Edward and I laughed.

I turned to Alice. "And what are you colouring sweetheart?"

"Pane!" She said happily, slapping her hand on her drawing a few times. Her page was littered with random streaks of colour but underneath I could see the outline of an airplane.

"Well aren't you two just little Picasso's, these will have to go on the fridge."

"Mom, what's a Pickatto?" Edward tilted his head in confusion and I tried not to laugh at his butchering of the poor man's name.

"Picasso," I said slowly, "he was a very famous painter."

"Oh."

And that was the end of that conversation as he turned back to his picture. As we had to go soon Carlisle and I got everything ready and loaded in to the car. The kids were where we left them though Edward had taken the initiative to place the picture himself on the fridge with a magnet and started another.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Ya!" Edward cheered, jumping off the chair. There was a two second beat before Alice followed with her own "Ya!" though no matter how much she wiggled she couldn't get down to copy her big brother. I could tell she was about to start crying so I quickly scooped her up and placed her on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the tile she was off running after her brother as fast as her tiny chubby legs could carry her.

"Edar way." She cried out. Translation: Edward wait.

Edward stopped and allowed her to catch up, taking her hand. "C'mon Ali." I smiled as I followed behind them as we walked to the garage. Carlisle took care of buckling Edward into his booster seat while I did the same with Alice and her car seat. I gave Edward a few of his cars and Alice one of her books. She can't read yet but she always enjoys looking at the pictures.

It took about fifteen minutes to get down to grounds where the fair was being held. This particular fair came every year around the same time so since Edward was two we had celebrated his birthday here. On the weekend we would have a small party with some of his friends but today was for family.

Edward could hardly sit still after we parked and tried to get them out of their seats. Alice was calm but Edward practically looked like he had hooked him up to some electric current and was vibrating

"Buddy, you need to stop moving or we're never going to get in." Carlisle said with a chuckle. Horrified, he immediately became as still as a statue with the exception of his left foot that he kept twirling. I had Alice buckled in her stroller when Edward was finally freed.

The four of us stroll up to the front gate that has a small line waiting to get in. The small fair ground that this fair is set up on is surrounding by simple chain fences with a single entrance that has four small booths that sell tickets in. When its our turn Carlisle pays for our entrance along with four bracelets that will give us unlimited access to the rides. Nothing spectacular, just the usual things like the Ferris Wheel or the haunted house.

We spend the next two hours going on rides and checking out the different game and craft booths. Eventually it almost noon and I can tell everyone is getting hungry.

"Hun, why don't you go and get us some food, we'll wait around here for you and then find a nice bench or patch of grass." I suggest to Carlisle.

"Sounds good, how do hot dogs sound?"

"Edward would you like a hot dog for lunch?" I ask him, since it is his birthday.

"Yup. Can I have cotton candy after?"

"We'll see." I answer, debating if I really want him on a sugar rush when he's already so energetic today. As Carlisle walks off to one of the many food stands nearby we wander around this small area, looking at all the neat sights.

"Mom, look at the fish!" Edward squeals as he pulled me towards another game booth. There were tiny bowls of water filled with fish, the bowls squished together in the center of the booth on a square table. From what I could see you threw ping pong balls and tried to get one in, if you did you won a fish. "Can I try please, please, please." He begged.

His eyes were wide and pleading and I sighed, giving in to him. Carlisle and I had discussed allowing him to get a pet, since he had been asking for a while, so I figured we could see how we did with a fish first. "Alright but one game, your father should be back soon alright."

"Okay!" He said, so excited he was bouncing up and down eyeing the fish happily. I looked at the pricing for the game. I could get five balls for $5 or ten balls for $8.

I signalled the man running the booth to me and he came right over. He was tall and lanky with a head of black hair with some stubble on his chin. He had a name tag that said Alistair. "How are we doing to today ma'am?" He said pleasantly, putting on the charm. Deep down I knew these games were pretty much fixed, allowing just enough people to win to avoid suspicion but still making it extremely difficult. Still, Edward had his heart set on trying and today was his day and his request was within reason. What's one little game?

"I'm good thank you. Can I have five ping pong balls please." I said pleasantly, handing him the bill. He nodded quickly, placing the money in his pocket and grabbing five balls out of one of the many buckets laying on his side of the booth.

"Are they for your son?" He asked and I nodded before he smiled and bent over a bit towards Edward. "Hold out your hand little man." He said kindly.

"I'm not little." Edward complained and I was about to chastise him for being rude but the man just laughed.

"My bad." He placed the balls in his palms. "You know what to do?" He asked.

"Yup, I got this." He said confidently and I laughed along with Alistair.

He squinted his eyes and gripped one of the little balls tightly in his hand, leaning forward slightly as much as he could. I was quite comical watching him take this so seriously. Carefully he threw it into the air but it gave a few bounces off the bowls before falling to the ground.

He scowled and prepared to fire again but was no successful than before. He did this three more times, each time ending in the same result. The ball would rise into the air before lightly touching down and bouncing off the glass. Every time there would be that one moment where it looked like it would fall in only to have it fall off at the last second.

"Good try buddy, maybe next time." Alistair said before going off to help someone else.

Edward's faced became sad as he eyed the little glass bowls. "I didn't win the fish." He said dejected, his eyes a little glossy. I was about to intervene and say that perhaps his father could win him one when a little pale arm appeared from the carriage. Alice tugged on Edward shirt bringing him closer before holding out one of her butterfly clips. He stared at it before allowing her to place it in his palm.

I smiled at the two of them as he examined it. "I think she's trying to make you feel better by giving you a gift." I said lightly. My children may not share blood but already I could see the bond there. I was so worried when we brought Alice home that Edward would feel neglected or like he was being replaced but it never happened. He took to Alice immediately, fascinated with her at first and then grew to love her intensely. Even when she annoyed him, which she had her moments like all children, he never raised his voice or was mean. Nothing made me happier than to see them interact like this.

He shrugged and placed it in his pocket before kissing her. "Thanks Ali." He said softly. I could tell he was still upset about the fish but Alice's actions seemed to have helped a little.

I took Edwards hand in mine as we began to walk forward a little, admiring all the colourful stands. Suddenly I felt something crash into me hard and I fell forward, my fingers letting go of Edwards hand while my other barely held onto the stroller. I regained my balance the second but felt like the wind was knocked out of me slightly.

"Oh my god I am sooo sorry. I was in such a rush and wasn't watching where I was going. You okay?" Said a woman's voice.

I shook my head to clear it and raised my eyes to see a tiny woman with platinum blonde hair that was cut into a bob. She appeared to be in mid to late twenties and was about 5'3. I was surprised someone so small was able to cause me to almost collapse. While her face was apologetic and looked like she was about to cry something about her stare unsettled me. Her ice blue eyes were piercing and had a, I don't know, this tinge to them that I just didn't like. They were cold, it was the only way to describe them. Still, I ignored it and gave her a smile. "It's alright, accidents happen." I said politely. I went to turn around and make sure Edward was alright when she grabbed my arm to gain my attention.

"Are you sure, you're not hurt are you? I can be such a klutz and scatterbrain sometimes. I apologize." She said quickly. Her eyes appeared to dart behind me for a second but it was so fast I wasn't sure. What I didn't miss was the gleam of satisfaction in her eyes that I didn't understand.

"Well no blood no foul." I joked uneasily, I couldn't shake this horrible feeling.

"Well that's good." She looked at her watch and her eyes bugged out. "Oh no I'm running late. I'm sorry to just leave but I have to go, sorry again." She gave me a smile and walked off quickly, not looking back.

"Well that was weird." I whispered to myself. "C'mon sweetheart lets go find daddy." I said sweetly as I turned around but frowned when Edward wasn't there. "Edward?" I called, looking into the crowd but I couldn't see his copper hair nearby. "EDWARD!" I called out but I got no reply over the noise.

There was a lady standing nearby with her daughter and I quickly rolled the stroller over to her. "Excuse me, have you seen a little boy about this height" I indicated to my waist, "copper hair and green eyes. He had on Green Lantern t-shirt." I said quickly.

She shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry no."

I looked around again beginning to panic asking others if they had seen him but everyone said the same thing. It was so crowded, most people not evening paying attention to anything other than their friends and family. As my head turned frantically, searching, I saw a security guard and walked over to him, trying not to break down into tears. "Excuse me sir I need your help."

"What can I do you for ma'am." He said politely with an air of authority. He was massive in size with a set of dark hair that was cut very short that reminded me of the military. His eyes were a dark brown and shouted vigilance.

"I can't find my son, he was just with me a second ago and now I can't find him." I rushed off quickly, my eyes darting all over hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Oh god where is he!

"Calm down I'm sure he just wandered off it happens in all the time. I'll call it in and have the main gate and others on the look out. Now what his name and what does he look like?" He asked calmly.

"His name is Edward Cullen, he's five years old with redish brown hair and green eyes…wait I have a photo." I pulled out my wallet and handed the photo I took of Edward on New Years Eve. "He's also wearing blue jeans a Green Lantern shirt."

He took it from me and looked at it before nodding and took out his walkie talkie. "Randal this is Corin. Over."

"Demetri here, what do you need. Over." A male voice came from the devise in his hand.

"We got an Adam alert. Can you contact to the main gate and everyone else to be on the look out for a five year old boy, redish brown hair and green eyes. He was last seen wearing jeans and a Green Lantern shirt and responds to the name Edward Cullen. Over." He said professionally, giving me a small smile clearly trying to make me feel better but it didn't work.

"Esme!" I heard behind me and saw Carlisle walking over quickly with a worried expression on his face, food in his hand.

"Carlisle!" I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall when I met his eyes and he placed the food on a table he passed before running over.

"What's wrong what happened are you all right? Where's Edward?" He said calmly, putting his years in the ER to work by keeping a cool head.

"I don't know. He was beside me one minute and the next he was gone. Oh god Carlisle where is he? He knows not to walk off, what if someone took him. This is my fault, I accidently let go of his hand. What kind of mother am I?" I was beginning to lose control of myself, panic setting in as the tears came in greater force.

"Shhh shhh we'll find him love I'm sure something just caught his eye and wandered off. You are a wonderful mother, this kind of thing happens all the time." He tried to sooth me.

"He is right Mrs. Cullen, every year there are always a few children that get away from their parents, its an unfortunate reality of these fairs." Corin said before turning back to his walkie talkie, talking to people on the other end.

Suddenly I heard a booming voice coming through one of the few speakers placed around the place. "If I may have your attention please. I would ask anyone who has seen a young boy by the name of Edward Cullen, last seen in jeans and a green shirt with red hair and green eyes, to please bring him to the security station at the front gate. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Someone will see him." Carlisle said to me and I nodded my head in hope. Why couldn't I get rid of this sinking feeling in my stomach? I felt like my soul was being torn away from me and the pain would only stop when I held my little boy in my arms again. Carlisle started rubbing soothing circles on my back while whispering comforting words how we would find him soon.

Corin was talking quickly into the walkie and I heard several different voices cut in and out but I couldn't make out a word they were saying. My eyes kept darting around the grounds hoping to see him running around trying to find me.

"Randal, any possible sightings? Over." Corin asked, waiting for a response.

"Nothing yet. Over."

Corin sighed and I thought for a second I saw a flash of worry. He brought it to his mouth again pressed the button. "Liam, Amun, Senna. Anyone spot him? Over." A collective no came through one at a time.

After about twenty minutes, though it felt like an eternity, of no news and Corin's tentative looks towards us he said the words that made my heart stop cold. "Kebi this is Corin. I need you to put the park on lock down and call the authorities. No one comes in or out without approval from Seattle PD first. Over." He said.

"Wait what does that mean?" I all but shrieked, tears running my cheeks freely. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me but I could see his control slipping, he was just as terrified as me.

The next thirty minutes are a blur of announcements and flashing lights as the police arrive. I was questioned thoroughly about from the moment I woke up to the time I let go of his hand. Search parties are sent out and people are questioned but none of it has shed light as to where my Edward was. When they brought two dogs over and asked for something that Edward wore for his scent I wanted to be sick. Tears run continually down my face as I cradle Alice in my arms, her own sniffles mixing with mine in a disturbing harmony. She isn't sure what is going on but I know she can feel that something is seriously wrong. She mumbles 'Edar' a few times and I know she is asking for her brother; it breaks my heart just a bit more.

"Esme!" I hear a familiar voice and I see my sister Elizabeth being escorted by an officer.

"Lizzie!" I cry and soon her arms are around me and Alice. I wish they were Carlisle's but he's been dealing with the cops, trying to be useful but also avoiding eye contact with me. I can't blame him for being distant, I did this and I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. "How…" I trail off wondering how she got here.

"Carlisle called me, said you guys needed me. Felix is still out of town for work but he said he's catching the next flight out." I cried just a bit harder because even when he can't look at me Carlisle always finds a way to take care of me.

"We'll find him, we will." Her voice is shaky and it does nothing to comfort me.

"It…it's all my…my fault Liz, it's all my fault." I cry into her shoulder. Alice cries with me; I wish I was stronger, for her and for Edward but I can't seem to compose myself.

"Shhh this is not your Es, its whoever took him. Do you understand me, that person is at fault."

"But…but I let go of his hand!"

"You are human honey and made a mistake but doesn't mean that gave someone the right to take your child. If every parent who had their child let go of their hand or had them wander off had them taken _nobody _would have children! How many times did mom complain about that to us when we were kids?"

While logically I know she is right emotionally I continue to crumble under the unrelenting guilt. "I know but he _was _taken Liz, I feel it." I start to shake and I feel Alice being tugged out of my arms. Panicking I pull back and squeeze her tighter to me only to see Elizabeth standing there.

"Esme, give me Alice. You're shaking too much honey and this isn't good for her. I won't let her go and I won't leave your side, I promise. You will always have her in your sight."

Though I am reluctant to have her leave my arms I nod and slowly give my baby girl to my sister. Elizabeth does as she promised and stays right beside me, comforting both me and Alice.

The next few hours are a blur of motion and it when I see the grim expression of an officer walk towards me with Carlisle beside him that I truly feel my world exploding.

"Mrs. Cullen I am sorry to say he has most likely been taken. I promise we will do everything in our power to find him. The media has already been informed and is asking the public for assistance while we continue the investigation here. I think it's best that you and your family return home, there is nothing more you can do here and if this is a kidnapping for gain they may contact you there. We'll send a few officers with you and will keep you updated on anything we find."

"No, he _has _to be here. Surely you couldn't have searched everywhere! He's just lost. He's just lost." I repeat before I scream, "Edward, honey please come out!"

"Ma'am, I understand this must be hard…"

"No you don't understand!" I shriek, falling to my knees. "Edward! Please come back." I sob.

"Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme hun, you need to take deep breaths." I sister says, kneeling beside me. I can see the looks I'm getting but I don't care, nothing matters right now but my son. I hear her but I can't understand her as my eyes frantically search the area.

"EDWARD!" I shouted into the air but it came out more like a strangled cry as tears blurred my vision. I can't breathe and I clasped my chest as I hyperventilate but no matter how hard I try the air wouldn't enter my lungs. My chest felt like someone was squeezing me tightly and it continued to increase its pressure. Every sound around me felt like I was hearing them from underwater, muted and distorted yet it was still too loud. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle's voice but all I could see was Edward's face behind my eyes before he vanishes.

My little boy was gone and the blackness soon took me.

* * *

**Okay so I'm starting a new story (obviously), very different from my others. What do you guys think? Have I caught your interest? This story was inspired by a Criminal Minds episode though I'll be taking it in a different direction so don't be surprised if you recognized some elements of that episode in this chapter lol. **

**The next chapter we will be jumping forward in time. **

**Please review! I always want your comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two and like I said in chapter one we're jumping through time here and I know what your thinking but know I am NOT the terminator lol okay sorry really bad joke. Just warning, there is some violence and swearing in this chapter. It is rated M so if you are not comfortable with that then I would stop reading. Also Bella is a little OOC, I personally like a stonger more socially ept person personally and since she's mine to manipulate I will :P **

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters (unfortunately) I just like to play around with them :P**

**Enjoy the chapter **

**Chapter 2: One Hell Of A Night**

POV: Bella

June 22 2009 (13 years later) 

"How are my two favourite ladies doing on this glorious day?" Emmett yelled as I felt the crushing weight of one of his arms drape across my shoulder, the other laying claim to Rosalie beside me. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and continued walking as if nothing happened but I guess she was used to it. You think I would be, too, but I guess there are just some things my tiny 5'4 frame will never adapt to.

Emmett was one of my best friends and self appointed big brother and I wouldn't have it any other way. He was massive at 6'4 and looked like a professional football player. His dark curly hair and hazel eyes would make anyone swoon and I probably would if it wouldn't feel incestuous. Like I said, he's basically my brother. If I didn't know him so well I would have been terrified of him. Hell I was when I first met him but he soon proved to be a gentle giant to those he cared about. He was kind, funny, energetic and was an all all-around good guy.

His girlfriend Rosalie was beauty personified with long blonde hair, blue eyes and hour glass figure that at 5'10 towered over me. It took her a while to warm up to me, I think mostly out of jealousy for Emmett's attention, but when she did I found her to be the most loyal and caring friend I could have asked for. She put up a tough front and wasn't afraid to call me on my shit but I knew deep down who she really was. Sometimes I marvelled how and why two of the most popular people at Forks High school became my friends.

When we first met I was the complete opposite of them in every way. I had just moved in the beginning of my sophomore year from Arizona, where I lived with my mom, to Forks to live with my dad for the next few years. It was my second day of school and abnormally cold for October causing the ground to freeze into a deadly rink of ice. Tyler Crowley's car lost control and would have smashed into me if it wasn't for Emmett pulling me out of the way just in time. We sustained minor injuries like bruises and scrapes but it was nothing compared to what would have happened. I think Emmett felt responsible for me from that day forward and slowly integrated me into his group of friends.

It was these two individuals who brought me out of my self-imposed isolation and took me from being a wall-flower to a confident woman. I still had some issues, and hated the spot light, but I no longer avoided the human population and took more pride in both my outward and inward appearance. Not that I didn't put up a fight whenever Rose wanted to go shopping, some things will never change, but I am remarkably more outgoing than I used to be.

"Jesus Em give a girl some warning before you do that, your arms weigh a fucking ton." I laugh while trying to walk without a slouch, which I failed.

"Oh come on Belly Bean you know you love it. Why aren't you two happier we're finally off for the summer?" He asked quizzically, leading us towards his massive Jeep. Today was our last exam. Rose and I had to sit through history and Em had his math exam. Overall I think I did well and I was looking forward to not thinking about anything academic for two months.

I rode with the two of them this morning as Charlie wanted to make a few tune ups to my truck today with the help of his best friends son Jacob. Jacob was a great guy and owned his own repair shop down at the La Push rez along with his two best friends and his fiancé Leah. I'll admit I used to have a little crush on him but being six years my senior I never stood a chance; plus I was terrified of the beautiful but ferocious Leah who reminded me of Rose.

I rather not get my ass handed to me.

I was hoping my truck would be done by the time I got home since I hated having to rely on others for my transportation, especially if that said transportation was Charlie's cruiser. Though if it wasn't and Jacob was there I could at least have some eye candy to stare at. I would never actually make a move on him, I'm no home wrecker and I have a great deal respect for Leah, but the guy is hot and I figure there's no harm in looking.

We had made it to the jeep and were seconds away from escaping when Rosalie spoke. "Heads up here comes the Golden Newton." Rose said in both amusement and disdain.

As Emmett started laughing to himself, Rose glared at the figure behind me while I groaned. Great this is just how I wanted to end the school year off with. Can I get just one day without Mike Newton coming up to me and either** a)** asking me out **b)** eye fucking me or** c)** trying to touch me in some shape or form? I sound like a bitch I know but when this has been going on for the last two years you begin lose patience; though I have yet to find it in me to be cruel to him. He's too much like a lost puppy and I would feel guilty for kicking the poor thing...well at least I do right now, another year with him and maybe I'll change my tune.

Emmett, being the idiot that he is, started hanging his tongue out and wagging his butt like a dog. "Bella can you take me for a walk Bella. Bella can you scratch my belly Bella. Bella can you please suck my tiny dick Bella." Emmett said in a scooby doo voice before he and Rosalie starting laughing hysterically.

I slapped him on the arm though I'm fairly sure it hurt me more than him. "Cut it out Emmett before he fucking hears you!" I hissed as I peeked behind him to see Mike smiling brightly as he got closer. Already I could feel his eyes on me and I shivered in disgust.

"What! The dude follows you around like a god damn Golden Retriever," hence the nickname Golden Newton, "you would think he would get the hint you weren't interested the first hundred times you turned him down. Seriously though, that boy has stalking tendencies and if he doesn't back the fuck off you soon I'm going to be paying him a visit." Emmett said menacingly in big brother mode.

I looked at Rosalie and we both rolled our eyes. She didn't like Mike anymore than Emmett but she also always said that he wasn't worth wasting our time. "He's harmless and more annoying than anything Em, don't go beating to him a pulp please. Besides I'm not helpless you know I can take care of myself."

"Ya because of me and my excellent skills at teaching you how to deck a dick." He said proudly and I couldn't help but giggle because it was true. Last summer there were a series of assaults against women in Forks and Port Angeles. Both dad and Emmett were worried about Rosalie and I so they insisted on us not only carrying pepper spray with us everywhere but learning how to defend ourselves. That's how we spent many days last summer in Emmett's basement with pillows around the floor as he taught me some self-defense. Admittedly I spent a great deal of that time flat on my ass on those pillows but I got pretty good near the end. Luckily they caught the man so I never had to use those skills.

"Well just let me handle him okay." I whispered just as Mike reached us.

"Hey Bella isn't it great that schools finally over!" He said cheerfully, leaning towards me. I managed to avoid his hand that tried to touch my arm by moving closer to Em. I didn't miss how his eyes continually dropped lower to look down my shirt.

"Yup." I agreed, giving him a small smile. I could already hear Emmett snickering and trying to hold in his laughter. I elbowed him lightly in the ribs to get him to stop.

"So are you coming to my party tonight to celebrate?" He asked anxiously. I resisted the urge to groan because unfortunately I was but not of my own free will. Rose and Emmett wanted to go, not because of Mike but because everyone else was going and there was going to be plenty of free liquor and music. Of course instead of letting me have a peaceful night at home with a good movie or book they had to drag my ass along so I could chauffeur their drunks asses home.

"Oh ya Mikey we'll be there, can't wait!" Emmett interrupted cheerfully. "Bella has talked about nothing else all week!" I sent him a glare but he just winked. The asshole enjoyed my torment I swear.

"That's great. So Bella do you need a date tonight? I'd be more than happy to offer my _services._" He tried to say seductively (and failing) and I think I may have puked in my mouth a little. It wasn't that Mike was hideous looking or anything because he wasn't. He had that all American boy look going for him with the blonde spiked hair and blue eyes and an average physique. It was his personality that left something to be desired. Not only was he perverted but had the IQ of a Ritz cracker and reeked of desperation.

Behind me I distinctly heard Rosalie gag and murmur 'fucking disgusting' but he, as usual, seemed to miss it; like I said, not the brightest guy in the world. Emmett hugged Rosalie and I to his sides before laughing. "No can do man, Bella's my date tonight." He said cheerfully and I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you Emmett.

"But you have Rose." Mike practically whined. Jesus where is Stanley when you need her, she seemed just as obsessed with Mike as he was me. Plus she was a few crayons short of a full box so they would do well together. I'm being mean, I know, but no less true.

"Hey what can I say man, I'm a large fucking dude. No way is one woman going to be able to handle all of this." He said proudly. I resisted the urge to cringe at the wrath that would be Rosalie over that comment once Mike left. Don't get me wrong it was saving my ass and in no way true but it would not sit well with Rose. I could see her jaw clench and I know the only reason she hasn't gone off him yet is because she is my friend and wants Mike away from me. Like I said once you've earned it Rosalie is the most loyal individual you'll ever meet.

Mike looked dejected. "Oh…well…I guess…I…"

"Well Mike we should really get going and I'm sure you have a lot to do before tonight." I said, cutting off his mumbling.

This seemed to perk him up, nothing ever kept him down for long it seemed. "Ya you're right. I'll see you tonight Bella, save me a dance." He sent me a wink before strutting off.

As soon as Mike got in his car and drove out of the parking lot I moved out of the way just in time to hear the loud smack. "What the fuck was that! 'No way one woman is going to be able to handle all of this'" Rose imitated Em before smacking him again, and again…and again. "You'll be lucky if I handle _anything _to do you with you again."

"Baby calm down I was just trying to help out our Bells here, you know it wasn't true." He pleaded. He would get out of this, he always did.

"Damn straight it isn't true." She seethed, punching him in the gut, causing him to double over a bit. Rose had some freaky strength in her because if I did that I probably would have sprained my wrist. When he recovered, he bent down and started whispering in her ear, her eyes going slightly glossy as if she was somewhere else.

"With handcuffs?" She purred though I was fairly sure she didn't mean for me to hear. I wanted to stick my fingers in my ear and just shout 'la la la la la'. I was privy to more dirty talk, kinkery and sexual escapades then I ever wanted to hear from those two. It came with the territory of having Rosalie Hale as your best friend. She may be tough but she likes girl talk like any other woman and seeing I'm pretty much her only trusted friend I get all the details. I wasn't a prude and applaud them for having a healthy sex life but I don't want to know how they plan on using those handcuffs.

I will admit I am not experienced like Rosalie, I've only had one boyfriend, Garrett, and while we fooled around a bit we never took it the whole way. He was my first kiss and a first a many other ways too. He was always gentle and kind and made sure I was comfortable but I never loved him, not like that anyway. He was more like a friend really and we broke it off when he had to move with his family to Chicago seven months ago. I miss him a lot but not in a romantic way surprisingly. I just miss his friendship, and admittedly the companionship; it was nice not being the third wheel with Rose and Emmett. However, we continue to e-mail and facebook regularly. He has a new girlfriend now, Kate, and he sounds head over-heals in love. I was happy when I found out and Kate and I even became facebook friends and chatted a bit. She seems nice and I was glad he was happy.

I pulled myself out of my musings and looked at my two best friends wrapped up in one another. After a minute of what was most likely a mix of sweet and dirty talk Rose seemed to have cooled down. I think Emmett and I are the only ones who could diffuse her so quickly, though of course we have very different methods to do so. For me it usually involves baking the desert of her choice, she has a weakness for chocolate and I have no trouble exploiting this weakness.

I coughed loudly and the two of them finally separated. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Way to ruin the mood bells." Emmett grumbled as he moved to the driver side door. I rolled my eyes and jumped into the back, Rosalie joining Emmett upfront a moment later.

"Hey if I didn't ruin your so called moment you probably would have ended up having a quickie in the backseat." I argued, looking suspiciously at the seats I was now sitting on and grimacing.

"And that is a bad thing how?" Em asked.

"It's a bad thing in broad daylight in the school parking lot where you're supposed to give your best friend a ride home. Seriously Em, have some class." I glare at him but my reprimend lost some of it's stirness when I laughed at the end.

"Hey I have plenty of class!"

"Of course you do baby, of course you do." Rose said in the most condescending voice. The two of us burst out laughing as Emmett huffed in his seat, though I could see the corners of his mouth turn upward.

On the way to my place we discussed the party. I volunteered to be the DD so I would drive over to Rose's place around 7:30 or so and then we would make our way to Emmett's before heading to Mike's. So for the next four hours I got to relax and enjoy my summer freedom.

When we pulled up to my house Jacob's car was at the side of the road and the hood of my truck was still popped.

"Ohhh, Jacob's here Bella. He can work on my engine _anytime._" Rose purred.

"Rose!" Em and I shouted at the same time.

"What? He's hot!" Em glared towards Jacob and Rose smirked, I was quick to pick up that she was torturing him a bit for his earlier comments. Em, not so much. "And look at those muscles." Okay she was just stating a fact there, the guy was massive and gave Em a run for his money.

"I could take him." He growled.

"I'm sure you could baby. Don't worry, I would never replace my monkey man." Rose said, kissing his cheek. That seemed to appease Em and he grinned cockily. I have no idea where she got that nick name for him, which made an appearance a few months ago, and I had a strong feeling I didn't want to know. With those two a _don't ask don't tell _policy is best.

"Well if you two are finished with your mating ritual I'm going to get out now. See you guys tonight."

"See ya later Belly Bean!"

"And don't be late." Rose added.

"I won't."

I nodded and hopped out, waving as they pulled away. I walked up my driveway and finally got a glimpse of Jacob. He was in a white wife beater and dark jeans, both covered in grease. I took a moment to admire the muscles on his back before making my presence known.

"Well if it isn't Jacob Black, working on my little ole truck. I'm honoured."

He poked his head up and flashed me a wide smile, his bright white teeth contrasting with his rich skin. "Hey there Bella. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, off for the summer so I'm obviously pleased about that. What about you? How's Leah?"

"Life's good. The shop is doing well and Leah and I finally set a date for the wedding."

"That's great! When is it?" I asked, getting excited.

"New Year's Eve. We figured it would be a great way to bring in the New Year. Begin our lives together and also throw one hell of a party." He chuckled.

"Sounds great, I better have an invite."

"Of course Bells, you and Charlie are like family." He said sincerely. I know Jake has always seen me as a little sister and many ways he's like an older brother. Sure I crush on him but reality even if he was my age and interested I think it would just be awkward if we ever did anything romantic. Oh well.

"So when did you get here?" I ask, leaning against the frame of the passenger door.

"About an hour or so ago. We were a little behind at the garage so I didn't get here as early as I wanted." He said apologetically.

"An hour? Wow, I'm surprised you're not done with my truck yet. I think you're losing your touch. Are you sure you can handle it?" I tease.

"Are you doubting my mad skills?" He quipped.

"And if I was?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well then I would have to do this!" He grabbed me and started tickling me. I wiggled and tried to get out of his arms but his arms had formed a cage I simply couldn't break through the wall of muscle. I had tears in my eyes and was in hysterics when my dad came out.

"What is going on out here?"

"Dad, help me!" I shrieked.

"Don't make me hurt you Jacob Black. I do own a gun." Dad said sternly but his mouth was twitching. Jacob let me go and I jumped away, clutching my side in pain and leaning against Charlie, taking a moment to catch my breath.

"No blood no foul chief. I was merely defending my pride and abilities as a mechanic."

"Or lack there of." I quipped back. He glared but I smiled innocently. Eventually he smiled back and shook his head.

"Uh huh. Speaking of your mechanic skills, how is she coming along?" Charlie patted the hood of my truck a few times.

"Almost done, twenty minutes tops then I'll be out of your hair."

"Good man. Here, I brought you something to drink." Charlie handed him a beer that I hadn't seen in his hand earlier. Jacob thanked him, taking a sip and placing on the ground before delving back into the engine.

I followed my dad back inside and while he headed to the living room I went up to my room to put my school things away. I organized my binders, emptying them and placing them on my book shelf to use next year. Papers and notes were placed into a folder which was then shoved onto the shelf in my closet and was joined quickly by my back pack.

I heard a light knock behind me and turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?" One of the best things about Charlie was that he knocks and he doesn't hover. I love my mom but she always barged into my room without thinking and without warning. Charlie has a little more respect for privacy, especially since I never gave him reason not to trust me. That and I'm sure he, and I for that matter, had the fear he would walk in on me while I was changign or soemthing. Charlie rather not acknowledge I have breasts or any other 'womanly' parts for that matter and hey his denial is fine with me. I get no questions and he gets to live in his world of delusions, win win.

"Sure." I jumped onto my bed while he stood at the end.

"Wayland called in sick so I have to take his shift tonight. You still going to that party over at the Newton's?"

"Ya, I'm picking up Rose and Em later."

He nodded. "And you'll be safe? You'll call if for whatever reason you need a ride or anything else?"

Charlie knew there was going to be drinking at this party. He may be a cop but he also understands that teenagers experiment. As long as he finds it's done safely he cautiously allows it. Most likely he'll have an unmarked car drive by a few times to make sure nothing gets out of hand and no one is drinking and driving.

"Don't worry dad, I'm taking care of Rose and Em tonight but I'll make sure to call you if I'm concerned." I assured him.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on my head. This expression of emotion is rare but I do like when they occur; while I know my dad loves me deeply it's nice to see it once in a while. "Okay Bells. Jacob just left so your truck is in good shape. I'm gonna head out in a few minutes so have fun tonight."

"Thanks dad, be careful." Every-time he leaves for work I tell him to be careful. While Forks isn't exactly known for its danger and crime rate I still rather not take the chance and it makes me feel better; I think it makes him feel better too.

"Always am." He gives a small wave and leaves my room. I can hear him go down the hall to his own bedroom so I assumed he was probably cleaning up a bit and getting into his uniform. A few minutes later I hear him trudging down the stairs and out the front door, the cruiser starting up before backing out of the driveway and down the street.

I still had a few hours before I was to pick up Rose and Em so I decided to take a nap for about an hour or so since we would be out late. Setting my alarm I snuggle into my pillow and fall asleep rather quickly.

When I wake up I feel much more refreshed and in a better mood. I take a quick shower, drying and straightening my hair, using a few clips to pin it back a bit but otherwise leaving it alone. I put on one of my favorite pairs dark wash jeans and paired with a simple but sexy off the shoulder black top. I did my make-up simply, some mascara and eye liner with a little lip gloss. Finally after putting on some bangles and a ring that belonged to my grandmother I made my way downstairs.

The drive to Rosalie's doesn't take long and when I pull into the driveway both Emmett and Rose waiting for me on the front porch. They make their way to the passenger side door, Emmett flinging it open while Rose climbs in, situating herself in the middle while Emmett squeezed in at the end. Luckily my truck, the Beast as I affectionately call it, was rather large and though it was a tight fit it was able to seat all three of us.

"Hey Em, I thought we were picking you up at your place."

He shrugged. "I was bored so I figured I would chill at Rosie's place instead until you came."

"Fair enough."

The ride to Mike's goes by pretty quickly with and general chit chat and music playing in the background. I could see the party was already in full swing as we droves down the street. While his wasn't the only party tonight I knew it would be one of the bigger ones as he was decently popular; that and his parents were away in Seattle for a few days so no one had to worry about parental supervision. We parked down the street at the side of the road like many others and I was glad it wasn't raining even if the walk up to his house was short.

The front door of the modest but still nice two level home was wide open, allowing people to come and go as they please. We made our way inside, greeting people along the way as we made our way to the kitchen where drinks and food were. I know Mike had an older brother, Peter I think his name is, who made a liquor run for him as well as others who brought their own. Even though technically it was free there was an unspoken rule amongst us that we all chip in at least something; a sealed jar with a slot was on top of the fridge with money already inside. The three of us slipped some cash in there and then helped ourselves to refreshments.

I sipped my drink slowly since I was driving later. I may have one more but I would stick to soda and water most of the night; I may drink illegally but I'm not stupid to drive while doing it.

The music was pumping loudly through a set of speakers and I actually spent some time dancing with Rose and my friend Angela while the guys played beer pong in the kitchen. The music was good and even though I was one of the few not drinking I found myself letting loose with the rest of them. I dodged Mike a few times, hiding behind objects, people and such, always afraid someone would out me when he asked if anyone had seen me. Luckily, my prayers were answered when Jessica Stanley got her claws into him and the way she grinded against him clearly made him forget about me, at least for the moment.

I was laughing and joking abour with Angela and Ben when the music cut off suddenly, a round of boos echoing throughout the room.

"Hey shush everybody I have something to say!" Emmett's voice boomed, a slightly slur in his voice. People quieted it down and the three of us moved to the living room where most people were gathered. Emmet was standing on the couch with a beer in his hand and clearly very drunk.

"First, I wanna say thanks to Mikey boy for letting us trash his house and drink his booze!" Everyone cheered, including a sloshed Mike as he leaned against Jessica. "Second, as always, I need to point out I have the hottest and most kickass girlfriend in the world so go ahead and be jealous fuckers." Everyone laughed including me and Rose, who I saw standing near Emmett. "Lastly, too my fellow juniors see you next year when we rule to roost and to the seniors, good riddance." More laughter ensued. "Now, here's to another year gone and one hell of a night, cheers." A chours of 'cheers' rang out as Emmett chugged his beer; as did everyone else who had a drink.

The music came back on and the party re-commenced. Mike somehow found me and guilt tripped me into a dance, one that Rose was laughing at me the entire time when his back was too her; I may have flipped her off a few times. I had to move his hands from my ass a few times but other than that it could have been worse. Luckily Jessica deemed that dance one too many and quickly claimed him back; I gave him to her without protest.

It was around two in the morning when things began dying down and people started making their way home or found places around the house to crash. I was helping Rose with Emmett, who was a bit unsteady, as we walked towards my car. She had quite a bit to drink but had switched to water a few hours ago so she was sobering up. I heard giggling and saw Lauren Malory and Tyler Crowley trying to get into her car but were apparently too wasted to properly unlock the door. I may hate Lauren, as she was a she-beast, but I wasn't about to let her hurt herself, Tyler or someone else by driving.

"Rose, take my keys and dump Em the cab of my truck, I need to make sure these two don't drive. They live by you right?"

"Ya, just down the street. Grab them and stick them the back, maybe the fresh air will sober them."

I let go of Em and made my way over to the other two. "Hey guys, you can't be driving like that. I'll give you guys a lift to your houses alright."

"Go away _Bella _we don't need your help." Lauren sneered. The two of us never got along and it was taking all my patience not to lash out at her rude comment. Bitch needed a personalty transplant I swear.

"Seriously, you two are drunk and can't be driving. Either you catch a ride with me or I call my dad. You're call." I threatened. I would hate to call Charlie but I will not have anyone's death on my conscious.

"C'mon babe, my mom would kill me if the chief brought me home." Tyler slurred, pawing at his girlfriend. Tyler was an alright guy, the van incident was an accident, so I never understood how he could stand to date her but hey it was his call. Perhaps he was the only male impervious to her Medusa stare.

"Fine." She growled, wobbling a little as she made her way to my truck. I opened the bed of my truck and motioned them in but Lauren looked at it like it was diseased. "You can't be serious.

"Em and Rose are up front and there's no room. Stop complaining, it's not dirty, it's not raining and its warm out. You will survive ten minutes in the back." I said, frustrated.

"I think it's cool." Tyler exclaimed, climbing in and helping Lauren up despite her grumbling. They leaned against the side, her tucking into his chest while I shut the door.

"You live on rose's street right?" I asked them and they nodded. "What numbers?"

"15"

"28"

"Okay."

I hoped into the front seat and squeezed next to a half asleep Emmett. It wasn't long before I was dropping off the two in my back, Tyler sincerely saying thank you and a grudging thanks from Lauren. Next was Rosalie's which took an extra thirty seconds. "Is Emmett spending the night?" I asked.

"Ya, help me get him out of the truck?"

"Sure."

I hopped out and went around the front to where Rose was standing shaking Emmett awake. "Em, wake up." He grunted so Rose slapped him in the face, jerking him awake.

"Huh, what." He mumbled looking around.

"We're at my place babe, c'mon on you need to sleep this off." I helped her bring him out of the truck, stabilizing when he stumbled. Times like this I wish he wasn't so freaking big.

"You got him?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm good from here. See you later Bells, thanks for driving tonight."

"Anytime, just take some asprin before you crash or you'll be hurtin' tomorrow." I warned, shutting the passenger door.

"Yup, drive safe." She called back, halfway up the driveway.

"Always." I called back, getting back into my truck. I waited until they were both inside before I pulled away and took off down my usual route home from her place, putting on some music. I always found this one road creepy at night, as there were no houses around, but it was the quickest way home. The truck was old but for my birthday last year dad installed a CD player for me so I plopped in one of my burned discs and blasted some Lady Gaga.

There wasn't a soul in sight as I drove, the sky cloudy as usual so I had to rely solely on my head lights. I started singing the chorus to the song playing and drumming my fingers on the dash when my truck lurched violently and I heard several loud popping sounds before it started weaving across the road. "Shit!" I yelled as I tried to regain control and after a few frightening seconds of swerving and lurching I managed to guide my truck to the side of the road about a fifty meters from where I started losing control, the engine groaning in protest.

I was gripping the steering wheel to the point of pain, my knuckles ghostly white from the pressure but I couldn't find the will to let go. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt like my stomach had somehow been tossed through the window. Tears clouded my eyes for a moment but I managed to swallow them back. Damn that was close and admittedly scary as hell. "Okay Bella, you're fine, just breath." I mumbled to myself.

After I got my breathing and heart under control I opened the glove department and grabbed the flashlight my dad put there and opened my door. I was lucky in that it wasn't raining tonight, a little humid causing moisture to stick to my hair and clothes but it could have been far worse.

I walked tentatively to the front of the truck and flashed the light on the tire nearest to me. It was completely flat and I bent down to inspect the damage noticing it looked like it was torn a bit. Shaking my head I shined the light on the tire on the other side and frowned when I saw it too was flat and looked torn. "What the hell." I mumbled as I inspected the back tires finding the same thing. How was it possible that all four of my tires blew at the same time? I stood there for a minute just looking at them wondering how the hell this happened. I must have hit something large and sharp but I don't recall seeing anything distinctive in the road.

I blinked in surprise as a bright light began coming towards me, blinding me for a moment, before I heard the sound of gravel crunching. When I looked up, using my hand to shield some of the light from my face, I saw that another vehicle had stopped just behind me. "Miss, are you alright?" I heard a guy's voice ask. While I was cautious, being a cops daughter and all, I answered back.

"My tires seem to have blown." I said to him as I saw his door open and he stepped out. As my eyes adjusted I saw now that he was driving some sort of black van. The lighting around us was either too dim or too bright, depending where you stood, but I saw he had short dark brown hair and appeared to be about 5'11 maybe in height. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black and grey flannel t-shirt with what appeared to be a white long sleeved shirt underneath. He appeared to in his mid to late thirties but you never know now a day's. The thing was I didn't recognize him. I don't know everyone in town personally but I know, I would think, most by their face alone, enough to tell you that they live here but I can say for sure I had never seen him around town before.

When he reached me he dropped to the ground and inspected one of the back tires letting out a low whistle. "How on earth did you do this?" He said, seemingly in shock, but for some reason his innocent expression just didn't right with me. He ran his hand over it, almost in reverence and I'll admit I was a little creeped out. Something wasn't sitting right with me. Call it intuition or vigilance I don't care, all I knew is that my gut was telling me it was time to get away.

My cell phone and pepper spray were still in my purse that was unfortunately in my truck. I took a small step back towards the cab of the truck and then another as I answered. "I have no idea but its no big deal, I'm sure it won't be too hard to fix. I'm just going to call my father, the chief of police," ya I had to add that in "to pick me up, thank you for stopping to make sure I'm okay." I said quickly, turning and opening my door.

"My pleasure miss." He said and it sent shivers up my spine.

I grabbed my purse and was reaching inside for my cell phone when I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind, wrestling me away from my bag. I screamed and started thrashing around. "Let me go!" I yelled. I tried to grab my bag put it slipped through my fingers and onto the floor, its contents spilling. Desperate, I began twisting and turning rapidly trying to get him to loosen his grip, doing my best to fight back. Emmett had me take self defense classes with him for a reason while I'll admit in my panic I was forgetting much of it I still retained that mentality to fight.

I grabbed onto the steering wheel with all my might, trying to avoid being dragged away. My hands were beginning to slip with the sweat that was gathering in my palms. With a cry he wrenched me backwards hard and I couldn't hold on any longer. I let out a sob while I continued to struggle, trying to grab onto anything and everything. "No!"

"Stop moving around you stupid bitch." He growled as he began dragging me towards his van.

"Fuck you! Get off of me!" I spat as I stomped down on his foot with as much force as I could muster. He howled in pain and his gripped loosened enough for me to break free. I began to run, screaming as loud as I could even though I knew no one would hear me out here, but unfortunately I didn't make it far before he tackled me to the ground. Air left my lungs with a large 'woosh' and a wave of pain shot through my body. My chin smacked the pavement and I could feel the scratches on my palms from where I tried to brace my fall and I wouldn't be surprised if I bruised a rib or two. I felt a trickle of blood roll down my chin and I was sure there was a nasty cut there as well. I was stunned for a moment but then I felt his hands on me and I started struggling again.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled, trying to bring my hands behind my back but not succeeding and I began to flail.

I wanted to say a smart come back but I couldn't seem to think of anything. I tried to yell but my mouth felt to dry and it came out more quiet and weak than I intended. I was trying to keep it together, to be strong but I couldn't deny I was absolutely terrified and barely fighting off the panic. Screw that, I was panicking and I could taste the salt of my tears as they rolled down my face.

What the hell does he want with me?

He continued to push me into the pavement, increasingly making it more difficult to breath and I knew I needed to do something quick. I was hoping and praying for someone to drive down the road but it was almost three in the morning and in this small town it meant that it was unlikely someone would be coming to my rescue. I had to save myself and I was going to do everything I could to do that. I put my hands flat on the ground and heaved myself up as much as I could before tilting my body, knocking him off balance and onto the ground beside me.

I struggled to get up, my breaths coming out in pants now as he grabbed my arm trying to pull me down again. I pulled my arm away from him roughly but rather than getting him to let go it served to help him stand. He came at me and this time I pulled back my right hand before swinging it forward and punching him as hard as I could on the side of his face, remembering to keep my thumb on the outside as not to break it. My hand started throbbing but I flexed my fingers realizing I was lucky that I didn't break anything though I certainly sprained it.

"Fuck!" He yelled before shoving me violently into the door of my truck with his body, closing it in the process and breaking the glass on the window. I let out an ear piercing shriek of pain as the door handle slammed violently into my side. I looked at him and I couldn't help the surge of vindictive pleasure I experienced when I saw I managed to bust open his lip.

I tried to get at his eyes to gouge them out but he grabbed my wrists to pull them away, though I managed to scratch his face up pretty bad even with my barely there nails. I figure at least if this is the end, if they find me they'll be plenty of DNA to go on under my nails. It was a morbid thought and I couldn't help credit that one to Emmett for making watch all those CSI episodes.

"Get off me!" I screamed, punching at his chest with everything I had. I tried to knee him in the crotch but he somehow dodged it. Suddenly he grabbed my hair and I screamed again in pain as he brought my head forward before slamming it back violently into the frame of the truck. I immediately fell to the ground dazed as little jack hammers moved around my brain creating an explosion on pain. I struggled to keep my eyes open but even when I did my vision was blurry and filled with spots. I tried to crawl away on instinct but it was a struggle to even breath let alone move.

I got a few feet on my hands and knees and I could hear him approaching me like a predator. I couldn't think, my head felt like it was splitting open and he could have done just that judging by the trickle of blood I felt running down my neck. My pulse thudded loudly in my ears but all I could think was must get away, must not give up.

I felt a sharp pain in my side before I toppled onto my back on the ground and I quickly realized he had kicked me. I moaned and tried to move away but I couldn't think past the pain. He straddled my waist and easily fought my arms as I tried to hit him since my body was already so weak. I felt the tears pool and run down my face. This was not happening!

He pulled out a small bottle and a cloth and poured a liquid onto the fabric. "I really didn't want to do this but you left me no choice." He said calmly almost gently as if the last few minutes of violence didn't occur. He was certifiably insane, there was no other explanation.

"No please!" I begged before he covered my mouth with the cloth, holding it there as a sweet smell filled my nose. I clawed at his arms, trying to remove whatever chemical he was dosing me with and screamed but it just came out as a muffled cry. _Please go no no NO! I don't want to die!_

"Shhhh sleep now, you'll be home soon sweetheart. They are going to be so happy to see you." He cooed but his voice was cold and empty and I didn't understand a word he was saying.

I wanted my dad, I wanted Emmett, god I fucking wanted Mike Newton, I didn't care who I just didn't want to be alone. I didn't want my imagination running wild with all the sick scenarios of what this man could and most likely would do to me. I wanted to go home, I wanted my family and friends, I wanted to not be terrified but most of all I wanted to be safe.

My arms gradually fell to my side and my eyes began to drop as I struggled to stay coherent, a battle I was quickly loosing. I fought as hard as I could and lost. My last thought before everything went black was of Emmett holding up his beer only hours ago and loudly proclaiming to the crowd, "Here's to another year gone and one hell of a night, cheers."

One hell of a night indeed.

* * *

***Peeks behind a curtain* Okay how was that? I hope I did Bella's abduction proud lol I've already started working on the next chapter, no Edward but he WILL appear again in chapter 4, promise ;) Any guesses of who took the two of them? You get one of Bella's baked goods if you guess right! Okay no really but you'll get a good for you nod from me :P **

**Please Review and tell me what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is just a small chapter to give you an idea about what happened after Bella was taken and maybe answer a few questions. Next chapter I promise Edward will make his appearance and I've already started working on it. **

**Enjoy. **

**Stockholm Chapter 3**

**Charlie POV**

I hate writing reports.

You would think after almost twenty-five years on the force I would be used to it but it never gets any less boring. I understand their importance, understand that procedure is essential for a police force even as small as mine to function properly but that doesn't mean I have to like it; especially when I have the graveyard shift. It's only Mark and I working tonight and he's out patrolling right now while I was stuck in here. Part of me is grateful that I live in such a small town and most of these reports pertain to petty crime committed by the youth of Forks and therefore don't take very long to complete. Another part, a very small and guilty part of me sometimes wishes that they were more interesting, more complex and thus had been more dangerous. However, I strike that thought soon as despite my boredom I would never wish horrible things upon the people of my town.

I hear the clicking of a keyboard in the background and for the fifth time in the last our I glance up and out my open door to reception where Sue Clearwater sits at the computer doing whatever it is she does; all I know is this place would be far less organized if it weren't for her. As if sensing my stare she looks up and gives me a wink, one that causes my face to flush and my eyes to fall back to the pages in front of me, trying to keep from being distracted by her beautiful face.

I met Sue six months ago when she started working here. Her husband, and friend of mine, Harry Clearwater died two years ago from a heart attack. Now that her youngest Seth is a little older and her daughter Leah is engaged she was looking for something to do with her time and to bring in more money for her family as Harry's life insurance wouldn't last forever. It took me two months, and a slap on the head from officer Whitlock, to realize she had been flirting with me for most of those two months and another two weeks to summon up the courage to ask her out. While I am not the most romantic or swave guy in town she took it all in stride and somehow decided she wanted to be with me.

She's an amazing woman and I'm going to have to tell Bella I'm seeing her soon, especially since last week we told Seth and Leah. I don't know how she will take it, as she has never seen me with any other woman than her mother but things are starting to become more serious and it's not fair to either of the two most important women in my life. Besides, I want them to meet; well they have met in the past but she has never met Sue as my girlfirend. I can't see Bella being upset, as she has encouraged me to date in the past and because Sue is a beautiful, intelligent and kind women but I don't know for sure. The complexities of the female teenage mind often escape me.

Thinking of Bella makes me think of the party she is at right now, at the Newton house. I am not entirely comfortable with my daughter attending a party where I know there will be illegal drinking but the kids in this town, overall, are good kids. Newton, as far as I know, doesn't have any of these petty charges against him so that made me feel better. Last time Mark drove by he said all was fine, usual teenager stuff but nothing to be concerned about. I trust my daughter so I throw myself back into the reports, maybe if I finish them early I could take a quick drive myself to check on the Newton house; just to be safe.

About twenty minutes goes by when I hear the phone ring outside and Sue's low voice answer. I don't hear what she says but a second later Sue is standing in my doorway, a look of concern and pain on her face and I know something is wrong.

"Charlie." She struggles with she wants to say.

"What's wrong?" I ask, standing.

"It's Bella." My heart immediately stops. "Mark just called in. He found her truck north on the 101 going towards your place. She wasn't in it and…and there appears to have been a struggle of some sort." She chokes out.

I'm out of the room before she even finishes speaking and running to my squad car. I turn on my lights and siren even though at this time of night it wouldn't really matter but I wasn't taking the chance. The trip down the 101 seems to take forever as my heart hammers and my stomach turns. Something has happened to my baby girl and if I don't find her soon and in one piece I don't think I could survive it. I love Sue but Bella is my whole world, she is the one person I _cannot _live without. Just the thought of my beautiful daughter suffering makes me want to kill something…or someone.

I see the flashing lights up ahead and I can make out the outline of that beast of a truck I bought for Bella, hoping that despite its horrible gas mileage that it would keep her safe since it was since was practically built like a tank. Somehow I know in the pit of my stomach not even that truck was enough this time.

I pull over and am out of the car and walking towards Mark who looks both grim yet determined.

"Chief." He nods.

"Any sign of her?" I ask quickly, walking past him and towards the truck. My knees feel weak when I see the torn tires, the broken glass and the blood littering the ground; not alot but enough to my stomach churn. I carefully look inside and see the contents of Bella's bag, including both her cell phone and wallet, spilled about on the floor of the truck, as if it was knocked over in haste.

"No, I've called Port Angeles PD and asked for their forensic team to come up, they should be hear within the hour. I also called Whitlock and asked him to check out your place and the surrounding area's just in case, he should be doing that now. We'll find her Charlie."

"Yes we will." I growled, wanting to dive in right this second and start finding clues about whoever took my baby girl but I knew I couldn't. I didn't have any forensic background, not really needing it in Forks, and because the logical part of me knew I couldn't, or rather wouldn't be allowed, to investigate because I was emotionally invested in this case. The father in me screamed at me to just throw all that a way and start finding her but I could do more damage than good if I did that, at least right at this moment so for now, for Bella's sake, I would wait for the team to arrive.

Still, I couldn't do nothing.

"Mark, did you see anyone or anything suspicious when you last drove by the Newton place at, what was it, midnight?" I asked, trying to recall the last time he checked in. "Anything that earlier you didn't think anything of it but looking back seemed out of place? A car you didn't recognize, someone lurking about?"

He gets a look of concentration on his face as he thinks but after a moment he shakes his head. "Not that I can remember chief. I drove down the street and stayed for a few minutes to observe but I didn't see anything other than what I told you, just teenagers having fun. No new cars or people there who shouldn't have been. Bella's truck was still there so she must have left after, though I don't know exactly when or how long she has…" he falters, trying to figure out what word to say to me. A few pop to my mind, each forcing a horrible chill to pass through my body: taken, abducted, attacked, beaten, raped…murdered. I had to stop myself after the last one. No matter what, though, I would make the bastard that harmed my daughter pay one way or the other.

"She…has been missing." Mark finishes delicately, understanding how hard this must be for me.

At his words though I realize one thing I can do and I pull out the cell phone Bella got for me last Christmas and dialed. We needed more answers for when the other's arrives, time was of the essence.

**~*~ROSE POV~*~**

The loud shrill of my cell phone pierced my ears, waking me from my sleep. My eyes were blurry, partly from the lack of sleep and partly from the alcohol I consumed all night, but I made out the alarm clock on my bedside table enough to see that it was just after four in the morning. Ignoring my phone I snuggled back into my pillow and into the warmth my comforter and Emmett's body provided. The ringing stopped shortly after and I let out a sigh of contentment.

I was about to be pulled under when I heard Emmett's phone go off though Em was in such a deep sleep that he just grunted and turned over rather being jolted awake like I was. I swore under my breath but didn't move, saying a silent thank you when it stops. However, two seconds after it stopped my phone started blasting again. Flinging the covers I jump off the bed and start searching my floor for my purse as that was where my phone was. "Who the fuck is calling at four in the god damn morning." I growl, finally finding my bag.

I find my phone easily but I'm shocked when I see **THE CHIEF** calling. For some reason I get a really bad feeling over the fact that Bella's dad is calling me and I immediately answer.

"Hello? Charlie?"

_"Rose, is Bella with you?"_ He asks, a bit of panic but also hope in his voice. His tone quickly sobered any of the daze the alcohol caused as adrenaline started slowly to makes its way through my system.

"No, she dropped us off like two hours ago and then headed home." I heard him curse on the other hand which made me really nervous as Charlie never curses, at least not in front of Bella and I. "Why, what's wrong."

He ignored my question. _"What about emmett, could she be with him?"_

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Ummm, Emmett's with me chief Swan. He's asleep right now."

_"Rose did you notice anyone following you home, anyone who took an abnormal interest in Bella at the party? Anyone who stood out?" _He fired quickly, ignoring the fact that I was having a sleepover with my boyfriend.

"Um no not that I saw and she never mentioned anything. The streets were pretty dead on the way to my place so I should have seen a car if it was following." I answered before trying again. "Charlie, what's happened?"

I heard him sigh but it was an agonizing sound. _"Bella's missing."_ My heart immediately lodged itself in my stomach. _"She isn't at home and we found her truck on the side of the 101 abandoned and there was evidence of a struggle. We believe she was…taken."_ I heard him choke up at the end.

"I'm coming out there." I said, getting up and turning on my light.

"_Rose hun, you can't do anything here._"

"I don't care, I can't do anything here either but at least I can, I don't know, search the streets or something." I mumbled, trying to figure out how I could get my best friend back. "Plus you need support to." I said softly, unable to imagine what he must be going through right now. Yes Bella is my best friend and like a sister to me but she is his child. Plus he doesn't have any family in town, Bella was all he had. She better be alright, I can't imagine what will hapen to all of us if she isn't.

He sighs but it's one of resignation. "_Alright, you can come_."

"See you soon."

We hang up after that and I run to Emmett's side and start shaking him awake. "Emmett, wake up!" He grunted and moved away from me, not waking. The man sleeps like the fucking dead I swear. Having no patience I took the half full glass of water I had on my nightstand from earlier and poured it over his head. He woke up with a shock, sitting straight up and blinking confusedly.

"Wha…what the hell. Rose why the fuck did you just pour water on me." He yells, wiping water out of his eyes.

"Bella's missing, we gotta go like now Emmett." I said quickly, running to dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans.

"Babe you were just having a bad dream, come back to bed." He says, annoyed and flopped back down onto my matress.

"It was not a dream Emmett I just got off the phone with Charlie, he was calling to see if she was with us. They found her car abandoned and…" I take a deep breath trying to hold my stupid tears in, it was not the time for them. "And he said it appears that she was taken. Check your phone if you don't believe me he called you too." Well I don't know that but considdering his phone rang right after mine I assumed.

He must have taken me seriously because he jumps out of bed and rummages around in his jean pockets, pulling out his phone. I can see on his face the moment he realizes I was telling the truth because it completely drains of colour. "Shit." He starts shoving his legs into his dirty jeans while I finish pulling a t-shirt over my head.

"I'm going to wake my mom and have her drive us over."

"Why, I can drive my jeep?"

"Em you still have too much alcohol in your system to be driving, we're not taking the chance. You finish dressing I'm getting my mom." I leave without another word and run down the small hall to my mom's room. My dad abandoned my mother and I almost ten years ago, which was fine by me since he was an abusive bastard, so I'm rather close with her. My grandfather had tried to fill that fatherly role until he died a year ago, and to an extent so had Emmett's and Bella's dad's, but while to some extent it worked they had never fully filled that gap. It's the reason why I trust few, let even fewer in but guard those I do with my life…including Bella.

"Mom wake up!" I say loudly, turning on her bedside table.

"Rose? What is it?" She whispers sleepily.

"Charlie called, he says Bella's missing. We need to go and help look for her but we need you to drive, Em and I are in no state to do it ourselves." My mom was pretty cool about what I do in my free time. As long as I am responsible she allows me to go to parties and have Emmett over. She figured I would do it anyway and this way I wouldn't have to do it behind her back and she could more easily monitor what I was doing. Thank god because I was in no mood for the 3rd degree right now.

Mom jumped out of her bed quickly and as she dressed she asked me questions; I answered them the best I could with the limited knowledge I had and just glad she was taking this as seriously as I was. Soon the three of us were in my mom's 2006 Silver Chevy Impala and headed down the 101. In my head I was threatening deadly force towards whatever bastard who took her while simultaneously praying for Bella's safety. Seriously, whoever dared harm her would wish he was never born after I got done with him, that is if Charlie left anything left for me.

It didn't take long before I saw the police lights up ahead with men and women moving around the scene. We parked about fifty meters away so we didn't disturb anything and I jumped out of the back and walked quickly towards Charlie who stood off the side looking helplessly at the other cops. I always viewed Charlie like a rock, cool, calm, collected and deeply routed but seeing him like this just made my heart break even more.

"Charlie!" I called out and his head turned to look at me. I ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug which he actually returned. Not that he wouldn't hug me in the past but it was more of a light pat or a quick squeeze but not this time; this time he hugged me just as tightly, telling me more than words ever could how much he was hurting right now.

"Is there any news about Bella?" I asked as Em and mom made it to us.

"No not yet. They're collecting evidence now and stations throughout Washington have been alerted to be on the lookout but nothing yet." He said, his voice weary.

"They'll find her Chief you'll see. Don't worry, Belly Bean is tougher than she looks she'll be okay." Emmett said confidently though I could see the worry in his eyes. Luckily Charlie wasn't looking at Em, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her truck.

We stood in silence for a while as we observed the various men and women moving about up and down the road. At one point a female officer comes over and questions us on our evening. We give every detail which doesn't seem like much. The best it really does is allow them to set up a time line for when everything happened. It's not much but I guess it's better than nothing. After that was done mom offered to go get us some coffee from Petes Coffee House, the only local place that opens at four in the morning for the workers at the local lumber yard, and we numbly agree. I'm not paying attention to her until I hear her yell.

"Um hey there is something over here in the ditch!"

Two officers quickly make their way to where she is standing and pointing and we follow though we have to keep a bit of distance. A moment late an officer wearing gloves is walking back onto the road with some kind of spike net thing and I feel myself gulp. I've seen something similar on TV shows and movies when they use those kinds of things when setting up roadblocks. I also have images of cars hitting those spikes and how they sometimes lost control, other times just stopping. Judging by the distance between the truck and where Bella's truck was I was thinking she was in the former scenario.

"This looks fairly new and there is definitely rubber caught between some of the spikes. We'll send this to the lab and see if we can match the tears in the tires to it but I'm fairly confident this is what caused the tire damage to the truck." The officer said to Charlie and several others. "My best guess is that whoever took Miss. Swan either knew she would be taking this route home and waited or they wanted anyone and just waited for the first person to run across it. Must have just pulled it back after and left it there rather than risk being caught with it."

"Do you think you can prints?" Charlie asks, his eyes trained on the spike monstrosity and I'm sure scenes similar to mine were running through his head.

"Not sure, depends if they wore gloves or not but we'll dust anyway. We'll also run the manufacturing number, see if we can trace it back to its place of purchase, perhaps we'll get lucky and the person used a credit card." He walks over to the main group of people and I see him bagging the thing.

"If the spikes are here, where was he? He had to have had a car or something nearby right?" I ask and everyone looks at me making me feel self-conscious, a unfamiliar feeling and I didn't like it.

"She's right." Charlie says and the other officer nods in agreement as they start moving down the road, the officer using his flashlight to search. We follow from a distance and soon find a small dirt path, big enough to fit a vehicle, that was fairly hidden that went maybe a hundred feet into the trees. The officer walks in carefully, shining the light at the ground.

"Definitely fresh tire tracks, he most likely waited here. Can someone please go get someone to photograph this and see if these tracks will give an idea of the make and model of whatever they were driving?"

"I'll do it." Em says quietly and jogs off.

We have to wait almost ten minutes as they had to finish doing something else, I have no clue, but they eventually make their way towards us. Even though I know they are doing their best and can't be everywhere at once I feel like they are doing everything too slowly. The sun in already beginning to rise and I feel like we're no closer to finding her. Everytime one of asked for an update there didn't seem to be anything new to report as police patrols around washington had nothing to report. Most of the CSI people had left to go back to their lab or whatever so hopefully we would have more answers later, like the make and model of the car that was used, but until then truly we didn't have much.

With the increasing light the crime scene before us looked even more gruesome and horrifying. Before, the dark hid many that details but in the morning light the details of what could have happened came into sharper focus, at least for me. The dents in the truck door, the little red splatters on the ground, the glass scattered about reflecting the light; all of it providing testimony to what happened yet being completely silent at the same time. My imagination was running wild. It was maddening, not being able to fully understand what or why this happened; at being unable to do _anything. _When I felt Emmett squeeze my hand tightly, almost painfully, as he gazed at the same scene I did I could tell he felt the same.

Charlie at one point started mumbling something about an old friend and the FBI before walking off a little and taking out his phone. Emmett and I already made a couple of calls to our friends to spread the word and to ask anybody who saw anything either last night or anything suspicious in the last few weeks to call us or the police. Mom was trying to convince us all to go back to the Swan's place and wait there and soon Sue Clearwater was at the scene as well trying to convince of the same thing. I wasn't ready to leave, in a sick way I felt closer to her here; like she would magically appear in her truck or walk about the tree's claiming she got lost and apologising profusely for making us worry.

We had to find her, there was no other choice. She was my best friend, confident and my sister. She was a good person and didn't deserve this, whatever it was.

God help whoever took her because if Charlie or Em didn't make them pay, I would…

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I hope you didn't mind the alternative POV's but I was hoping to give a little clarity to what happened to Bella and hopefully next chapter you'll understand even more lol. Not many reviewed last chapter so I'm curious, did people generally not like it? I appreaciate reviews of all kinds and constructive criticism is always welcome. so if you felt it was missing something please tell me :) **

**Rose's reaction to Bella was much like my own when we thought my friend (who is like sister) went missing. She was fine, she went for a walk wasn't paying attention to where she was going or how far and didn't have her phone with her so she was gone for hours when she was usually only gone like 30 minutes when she went for walks. I remember searching for her freaking out and promising bodily harm to anyone who harmed her, luckily it didn't come to that but those few hours were torture. **

**Anyway, please review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait. Things have been busy in RL (looking for a job, starting a new job soon, sick, family, friends). Anyway, as promised Edward will be now arriving in this chapter. I**

** just wanted to say beforehand (that I probably should have mentioned earlier) that there will be no sexual abuse in this story (past or present for our characters). While in many situations such as the one Bella and Edward are in that for mof abuse is common it is not something I personally am comfortable writing (particullarly surrounding child sexual abuse). So yes there are other things that have and will happen (clearly) but never that. **

**Okay, enough with the heavy. Enjoy the chapter :D**

**Stockholm Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

The first thing I am aware of is the pounding of my head and the heaviness of my limbs. I groaned and slowly my hand came up to cradle my head as I tried to quell the mini jack hammers that were having a field day in my skull. I think they're trying to build a condo in my head. I don't think I've ever had a migraine like this one nor have I ever been in this much pain.

I tried to open my eyes but the light of wherever I was burned and caused a spike of pain to course through my head, making me to shut them quickly and moan. When I tried to sit up I gasped in pain, my other hand clutching my side, and every time I moved my legs I felt a dull ache in my joints. Crap, was there any part of me that didn't hurt?

Maybe my toes…

"Try not to move too much." I soft and velvet voice said beside me that despite its calm tone made my eyes shoot open in shock. I gasped once again at the intrusion of the light, making me squint but luckily my eyes started to slowly adjust. The guy who spoke is kneeling by my side and appeared to be around my age, well I think; he was young. He had the most amazing green eyes and his hair was some weird brownish redish colour that stuck up in different directions. He appeared to be maybe six feet and of an average physique though even I had to admit his face, that was shockingly even paler than mine, was beyond gorgeous…a disturbing thought since I don't know who this person is and if they meant me harm.

"Who…who are you? Where am I?" My voice is scratchy and my throat was irritated, making it uncomfortable to talk. Seriously, I sounded like an eighty-year old chain smoker or something with the way my voice croaked. As I glance around I can see I'm in a strange room and lying down on a twin-sized bed. As if he knew how sore my throat was he bent down and brought up from the floor a cup with a straw in it, gesturing for me to drink. I look at it warily, not sure what was in it. Do I take the risk of drinking it if it meant that it was quell the burning in my throat? How do I know there wasn't some kind of poison or drug? Well I doubt it was poisoned as if he wanted me dead I would be but I wasn't sure about drugging.

"It's just water." He murmurs, sensing my hesitation. He must be good at reading peoples body language; either that or he can read my mind or something.

I try to sit up and hiss at the movement, forcing me to clutch my side in pain again and making it difficult to breath. The hand that isn't holding the cup moves to my back as he eases me up gently, his touch having a surprisingly calming effect. When I'm leaning against the headboard he hands me the cup. I take it gingerly and sniff it; when I didn't smell any weird or suspicious odors I slowly take a small sip, pleased when I do indeed only taste water. I take a bigger sip and let out a sigh of pleasure as the cool liquid runs across my tongue and down my throat, soothing some of the burn. Water has never tasted so good.

When I drank the full cup I look up. "Thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome." He gave me the cutest crooked smile I had ever seen and I can't help but give a small timid smile in return. I glance down and I can see bandages on my arms and hands. I touch my face again and this time I notice bandages on my face as well. I felt the dried blood in my hair and gingerly I touch the back of my head, hissing when I reach a large lump that appears to have a scab over it.

"What…who?" I asked, confused unsure exactly what I was asking. What happened? Who did this to me? Who helped me? The list went on and on in my head as I continued to take inventory of my body. From what I would see I was covered in brusies and cuts. I still had the clothes I worry the party on but they were dirty and even torn in some places, though my shoes were gone.

"I cleaned and bandaged your cuts, they could have gotten infected if I didn't." The boy continued as I examined on of the bandages. "I don't think your ribs are broken but they are probably bruised. You head doesn't need stitches but it was cut pretty bad but I cleaned it. I'm sorry I can't do more for the pain." He says apologetically.

"How do you know?" I ask. Not that I wasn't grateful but I was confused on how he would know such things considering he was way too young to be a doctor or a nurse. He looks confused so I reiterate. "About my ribs, how do you know they aren't broken." _They sure feel sore enough to be broken_.

He shrugs. "Experience. Like I said I don't know for sure but you would be in more pain if they were broken. I also examined your side earlier, to check if it needed to be wrapped…um I didn't remove any clothing, just lifted it enough to see and I didn't…" he blushes and stammers "t…touch you…inappropriately. I…I hope that's okay." He looks me in the eye for a second and looks down again and for some reason I believe him. Plus I have to admit he's kinda cute when he stammers.

Fuck something is wrong with me, seriously. Who thinks about that kind of stuff when in this situation?

"No…um it's okay, thank you again." He nods and murmurs 'you're welcome' before bending down where I can see him putting away what looks like a first aid kit. "What's your name?"

He looks up. "Edward Masen."

"Well Edward I'm Bella Swan."

"Masen." He murmurs and I look at him confused.

"Huh?"

"It's Bella Masen now, they'll punish you if you say any different." He says quickly.

"Who are _they_?" I ask but as soon as I finish the sentence flashes start coming back to me like some fucked up horror slide show. The torn tires, the man, the struggle and finally the cloth over my mouth before nothing; just darkness. I can't recall anything after the cloth before I woke of here. Tears come to my eyes and I choke back a sob. "Edward where are we? Who took me?" For some reason my gut tells me he isn't part of this, not in the way that man was, but I also felt he had at least some of my answers.

"You're in our bedroom and father took you and brought you to your new home." He said simply, avoiding looking at me. He stood quickly with his first aid kit and walked across the room and disappeared through a door that I now saw was a bathroom. While I heard him open something and move things around I took a moment to look around.

The room I was in was in the shape of a square with simple tan walls. The twin bed I was lying on had a simple wooden frame and had a lavender blanket and a single white pillow. Behind my headboard was a small round end table with a lamp. On the wall behind me going across it was another identical bed with its head board also facing the little table, creating a 90 degree angle, except this one had royal blue sheets. At the end of end of each bed was a small dresser matching the same wood as the bed frames and on the other side of the room by another door, one I assumed led to another room or hall of some sort, was a tiny bookshelf with a few random books and items on it. Beside the bathroom door was a sliding door that looked like a closet and none of the walls had a single window in them. My only guess would have to be that we were underground somewhere.

As I took in the room and thought over Edward's previous words my heartbeat and breathing increased dramatically as the situation truly started to dawn on me. I've been kidnapped, beaten and taken to some undisclosed location god only knows how far away from home for some unknown reason. I didn't register the pain in my ribs, my blurry vision or the fact I was hyperventilating until I felt warm hands cupping my face and Edward's gentle voice.

"Calm down Bella, please calm down. Copy my breathing." He took a deep breath through his nose holding it for two seconds and then letting it out slowly through his mouth. My eyes locked with his as I copied his movements and for a few minutes we breathed together as he brought me back from my panic attack. "Better?"

"A little." Which was true but I still felt tears gather in my eyes and the pounding of my heart. "I want to go home. I have to go home." I said pitifully.

"You are home and if you say otherwise they will punish you. You need to be grateful for being here; it's one of the rules."

"Rules? Grateful? How can I be grateful for being forcibly taken? And who are they? You said father before, who is 'father'?" I rambled, firing off my questions quickly.

"Our father's name is Alec and Jane is our mother. They brought you here to save you from your old parents. They only bring those who come from horrible homes, evil homes who create evil children. They saved us so we can be a family; they love us." His voice takes on a monotone almost robotic quality to it, as if he is reading directly from a script. Honestly, it creeped me out.

"Us? Edward…how long have you been here." I say quietly, fearing the answer.

He shrugs. "A long time." When I look at him with a look that clearly says elaborate he sighs. "I don't know, since I was six or something like that, I'm not sure." I do the math in my head and going on the assumption that he's around my age that is at least a decade if not more; I can't imagine what he's been through.

"Edward, what about your real parents and your real family? Don't you miss them?" For all I know he doesn't remember them but I hoped he had some recollection of them.

He stiffens and stands up, turning away from me as he begins to pace. "They didn't love me, they never loved me. Only mother and father love me. They love me, they know what is best." His voice took on that script tone again and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see the poor guy has had that lie forced upon him time and time again for god knows how long.

"Edward I'm sure none of that is true. You were kidnapped from what was probably a loving family. Don't you want to see them again?" I push. I have no idea if that's true but surely whoever his family were are better than this Jane and Alec.

"No! I was saved." He says loudly, turning to face me. "They didn't love me, they didn't love me. Evil, they would have corrupted me." He chants this a few times and becomes increasingly agitated. I've heard of Stockholm syndrome but to really see it in person was both heartbreaking and confusing; heartbreaking because the poor guy has been brainwashed and had to endure probably intense physical and emotional abuse; confusing because while I understand to a certain extent how it works, it's hard to imagine actually sympathizing or caring for my abusers. I didn't know how I could reverse his thinking, if I could. Hell I certainly wasn't qualified but somehow I would have to try. If I wanted to get myself, and hopefully Edward, out of here I would need his co-operation. However, deciding I pushed him enough for now I try to calm him down.

"Okay okay calm down Edward we won't talk about them anymore. But Edward, I have to leave, I need you to help me to leave." I beg.

"No, you can't leave they brought you here to save you. We're a family, family doesn't leave they stay."

"Edward I didn't need saving. My parents love me very much and they have never harmed me." He shakes his head like he doesn't believe me. "My dad, he's a cop and he will be trying to find me. I have to get out of here and you can come with me, my dad would help you to, he's a good man." I try to convince him, maybe if he can understand that I was not taken for the reason he thinks maybe I can turn him against whoever these psycho's are. However, before I can say more I hear a thump from above and Edward stiffens, looks at a clock on the wall I didn't notice before and then runs to my side.

"Mother is home. Bella you must not talk about leaving us or you will be punished. Be good, be good." He says vehemently. He murmured something like _good boys don't get punished_ under his breath but before I could question him he continued a little louder. "Bella please, don't misbehave, I don't want them to take you away like the others. Please don't leave me to." He says urgently, despair in his voice, as more thumps are heard. When I listen closely it sounds like someone coming down steps so I assume I'm underground somewhere.

"What others." I whisper in a panic.

"No time." He runs over to his bed and sits on it, his back straight, hands folded in front of him and head looking straight.

"Edward!" I hiss, panicking. He just shakes his head and shhh's me.

A moment later I heard footsteps approaching and stopping outside of the door, a shadow visible under the door. The sound of several locks being undone echoed in the room, the sound causing the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck to raise and a horrible chill to run down my spine. I felt myself cringing in fear and shuffling further into the corner of my bed, the furthest from the door. Despite the pain in my ribs I pulled my knees up tight into my chest and hugged them to me, trying to appear as small as possible.

When the door opened a woman in her late thirties or early forties walks in. She had dirty blonde hair and appeared to be about my height, give or take an inch. She was in a simple black skirt, light pink silk blouse and simple black pumps and at first glance she looked like any other women you would see walking down the street. However, when her eyes met mine I felt a shiver of fear run through me at the ice cold blue eyes and the sinister and triumphant smile that was on her face. For some reason all I could think was this is what pure evil looks like.

Gave new meaning to phrase the devil wears Prada.

For a moment Edward and I both just stared at her and when she finally dragged her eyes away from me she looked at him, a small frown on her face. "Edward, aren't you going to greet me?" While she phrased it as a question her tone indicated that truly he had no option.

Edward stood immediately and went to her side, planting a very quick kiss on her cheek. "Forgive me mother, I'm so glad you home." His voice took on that script tone once again and already I hated it with a passion.

Even though earlier he kept saying how much his "parents" loved him and knew what was best for him I realised as I took in his body language around her that he never said he loved them in return. You can tell by the way he was standing that he was defensive and didn't want to be too close to her if he didn't have to be. This was not a guy who loved his "mother", this was a guy forcing himself to play a role, a guy who desperately wanted to believe the lies he was told both by them and to himself, a guy trying to survive; yet despite all this I could see deep down he didn't believe it, so deep down in fact that I don't think he even realizes it.

I'm brought out of my musings when she turns towards me and starts walking quickly over stopping at the side of the bed and looming over me. I try, unsuccessfully, to move further away but the wall prevented any further movement.

"Well I see that you're finally awake." She says happily and I stay silent, just staring at her. Behind her Edward continues to be tense as he watches us, his eyes pleading with mine though I'm not entirely sure what exactly he wanted. "You gave your father quite the hard time young lady and I'm going to let you know right now that your behaviour last night was unacceptable. You will not act like that again! Do I make myself clear?"

I find myself glaring and speaking without even thinking about it. "He is not my father. He attacked me and kidnapped me and my _real _father will find me so you may as well let me go you psycho." I said with surprisingly amount of venom in my voice even though on the inside I was shaking in fear.

I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath before I felt the smack of her palm across my cheek. She grabbed my chin and turned it towards her so that we were face to face. "How dare you speak to your mother like that! You are here because you _belong _here. You are here because we are your family now. You better forget everyone else you ever knew because I can promise you that you will _never _see them again, one way or another." She hissed and I was quick to pick up on her threat. "You are going to be the good daughter that I want and do as your father and I say. Bad girls are punished because that kind of behaviour cannot be allowed to continue. After all we only have your best interest at heart honey." Her voice became sweet at the end and she stroked the cheek almost affectionately; despite the softness of her touch in reality it just made me want to puke; I wasn't sure which persona scared me more, the "nice" one or the angry one.

I went to say something but over her shoulder I saw Edward shaking his head frantically, looking very worried. Figuring I should I probably follow his cues I sighed and stayed quiet and for a moment me and her just stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

"Are you going to behave now?" She asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Mother, I'm sure she is just tired, she didn't mean it earlier. She only just woke up, I haven't had a chance to explain the rules." Edward implored, saving me from answering.

"That is no excuse, a lady should know how to behave. I have my work cut out for me but I never back down from a challenge especially if it's what's best for my children." Children my ass, we're her captives in the sick fantasy her and her husband have. The bitch was a fucking delusional sociopath.

"I'm sure she'll learn quickly." He murmured, defending me while simultaneously being submissive towards her.

"We'll see. For now though she needs to change, no daughter of mine will be wearing clothing designed for boys." She said with determination. She went to the closet and opened it so the clothes, specifically dresses, came into view. They all seemed to variations on sun dresses and judging by their length would come down to one's knees, give or take an inch. She pulled out a simple baby blue dress with a tan bottom, pairing it with a pair of matching baby blue flats. Then she went to the drawer at the end of my bed and rummaged through the top drawer, pulling out a bra and panty set. She came towards me with a smile on her face, as if she was doing such a good thing while I sat there terrified and Edward stood as stiff and still as a board looking at the ground.

"Now let's get you out of those clothes." She said cheerfully and I flinched away from her. This woman is crazy. She actually wants me to strip and so she could dress me. I am not her fucking barbie.

"Don't touch me." I half growled half whimpered.

Her eyes narrow. "Isabella I am your mother and if I want you to change you _will _change." She says sternly, a double meaning in her voice.

"Mother, she is covered in dirt and blood. Perhaps she would prefer a shower first? She could change after." Edward suggested quickly as he witnessed the situation escalating. "You have had a busy morning at work, why don't you relax and leave them with me and I'll…I'll make sure she changes." He stuttered quietly.

Jane glares at me before turning to Edward and smiling, patting his cheek in what would have been affectionate but she did it rather hard.

Edward didn't flinch.

"Alight my boy. You help your sister and then I want you to prepare lunch, I'll be back in an hour don't keep me waiting." She warned before leaving the room without shutting the door. A few seconds later I heard another door shut and the sound of someone going up steps. Even though I knew she would be back I felt myself let out a long breath in relief that we got a temporary reprieve from her.

"Bella, c'mon you need to wash up and change and then we have to make lunch. Please hurry you don't want to make mother angry." Edward said coming towards me and offering his hand. I took it slowly and a small shock ran up my arm. I saw his arm twitch as if he felt it to but he ignored it as he gently helped me up and off the bed. I hissed a bit at the movement, despite his attempts to be as gentle as possible.

"Sorry." He said apologetically.

I shook my head. "Not your fault."

He helped me walk slowly to the bathroom and I squinted at the bright room. Everything was white; white walls, white tile, white tub, toilette…well you get the idea. The tub/shower was against the wall furthest from the door while a sink and toilet lined the wall across from me. Everything was clean, like OCD clean; I swear you could probably eat off the floor. Beside me was a small cabinet that I assumed held towels and probably that first aid kit that Edward used earlier. As there was not chair or bench Edward lowered me onto the edge of the bathtub and then started fiddling with the shower, turning it on.

"Ummm this thing," he pointed to the little lever you pull up if you wanted a shower rather than a bath, "sometimes it will slide back down for no reason so if the shower suddenly stops just pull it back up." He then went to the cabinet and I was right when I saw some plain white towels and he took one out, placing it on toilette. He scurried out of the room only to return a moment later with the dress and underwear Jane took out earlier and draped it over the sink.

I shuddered as I looked at it. "I don't want to wear it." I whispered. "Please don't make me wear it."

He looked at me sadly. "You have to Bella or you'll be punished." He came and kneeled in front of me, taking one of my hands. "Please just wear it, I don't want you to be punished, I don't you hurt. Do as mother and father say, they really do know what is best."

I looked into his green eyes as they pleaded with me and nodded my head. He was right. If I was going to survive this, I was going to have to play along; if I was going to find a way to get us out, or at least buy time till my dad finds us, I would have to gain their trust; I would have to do as they say.

For now…

* * *

**Sooo what did you guys think. I hope you enjoyed it and are happy Edward is back :P I'll try to update soon bear with me if there are delays as I should hopefullty be starting my new job soon once I finish getting a few qualification things taken care of lol. Please review :D**

**Below is some general information about Stockholm Syndrome for those who are unaware of what it is. Remember, each case like each person is different. This is just a general idea, not universal. **

**Stockholm Syndrome: **Stockholm syndrome is a term used to describe a paradoxical psychological phenomenon wherein hostages express adulation and have positive feelings towards their captors that appear irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims.

The Stockholm Syndrome comes into play when a captive cannot escape and is isolated and threatened with death, but is shown token acts of kindness by the captor. It typically takes about three or four days for the psychological shift to take hold. A strategy of trying to keep your captor happy in order to stay alive becomes an obsessive identification with the likes and dislikes of the captor which has the result of warping your own psyche in such a way that you come to sympathize with your tormenter.

**Psychologists and child-abduction experts say **cults and kidnappers use numerous mind-control techniques, including isolation, sleeplessness, hunger, extreme discomfort, and the alternating use of kindness and cruelty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been a while guys but I haven't forgotten about this story. I am soooo sorry about the wait, i've never had a this long of a break between chapters before. Life has been pretty busy I just haven't had the time. I started my first what I like to call grown up job (hehe) and I've been just worked to the bone in addtion to family issues that have come up (first holiday/birthday of my sis since she passed away in March ect...not a good time). I apologize, sometimes RL just needs to take precidence. **

**Recap**

**We saw a little Edward Cullen get kidnapped at a fair from the perspective of poor Esme. Years later we meet Bella and her pals Emmett and Rosalie. To celebrate the end of the school year they go to a party at Newtons. She ends up driving home not only a drunk Rose and Em but also a less than plesant Lauren and Tyler. On the way home her tires blow and soon she is attacked my an unknown man and drugged. Charlie and his men find her car and begin investigating what happened. We go back to poor Bella, a little worse for wear, as she wakes up in a strange room and meet 18 year old Edward Masen. We have ourselves a conversation and soon meet Jane, one of our resident psycho-paths and mommy-dearest. Bella gets a lecture on how to behave. She then leaves, expecting lunch to be made and Bella to clean up. Edward starts a shower and brings her the clothes Jane has picked out for her. She is loath to wear it but realizes she'll have to play along...for now. **

**Now onto the new chapter!**

**Stockholm chapter 5**

Edward left me alone in the bathroom after making sure I was okay on my own. He offered of to help me but he stammered when he said that and blushed a deep red, matching mine perfectly. While I trusted Edward to an extent I definitely was not comfortable with him helping me wash, even if I did keep my current underwear on while doing so. Even though I probably couldn't stand for a very long period of time I hoped I could be okay for a few minutes, just enough time to wash all the blood and filth off of me.

I swung around from my place on the tub edge and slowly eased my way up and under the now hot water running. I hissed in pain at first when the hot water hit my head, causing the abrasion there to sting, but after a moment it settled down to a dull ache. In a little plastic basket there was Head and Shoulders shampoo and conditioner, nothing fancy, and some no-name body wash. I gently washed and conditioned my hair, unable to stop the small sounds of pain emitting from my mouth when I went near that cut/bump on my head or raised my arms to high. My bandages started peeling off and I made a small pile of dirty and blooding bandages in the corner of the tub. Pushing forward I used the body wash to clean the grime, sweat, blood and dirt off of me and soon the once rusty brown water now running clear down the drain. Even though it hurt to move too much I felt so much better now that I was clean. While my head was still pounding it wasn't as horrible as when I woke up, becoming more manageable.

Though a couple of advil wouldn't hurt, too bad I doubt they kept that kind of stuff just lying around and it would be a cold day in hell when I asked those psychos for anything.

As I was finishing rinsing the suds of soap off my body I heard a little click and the water shut off from above, coming out below. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit when Edward said that might happen. I pulled it back up and finished rinsing quickly. I found my legs were beginning to shake a bit so I figured I should probably get out before they gave way under me and Edward had to come in here and help me; _ya that ain't happening_! I turned off the water, rung as much water as I could out of my hair and carefully stepped out of the tub, using the wall to help balance myself. The towel was on the toilette and I picked it up, using it to dry myself. I used the toilette to relieve myself, something I probably should have done earlier but I had wanted to get clean so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

As I wipe and water off my body I take inventory. My body is riddled with bruises, cuts and scratches, creating a fucked up collage of reds, purples and blues. Some of the wounds have already started to heal and scab over while others still look fresh, probably re-opened. None of them are bleeding but I'm careful with my movements anyway, having no desire to wash the blood off myself once again. Eventually I do my best to avoid looking at any particular area to long and mechanically dry myself.

When my body was dry I wrapped my hair in the towel and looked down at the clothes Jane picked out for me. I was loathed to put them on despite having nothing clean to wear. It wasn't that they were ugly, I any other circumstance I would think it was a cute dress but the fact that _she _bought them and was _forcing _them on me made me shiver. It may as well been made out of sandpaper as far as I was concerned.

I took a deep breath and started putting everything on. I was right earlier; the dress clung close to my body till it got my waist where it flared out and landed at my knees. I didn't know whether to be grateful or creeped out that everything fit pretty much perfectly, even the bra; it made me wonder either how long were they watching me for or whether they just looking for a girl who looked a certain size? I don't know if it really mattered anymore, I'm stuck here either way, but the idea of some sick fuck watching me for god knows how long and taking note of my size and buying me clothes and underwear just adds a whole new level to the disturbingness (yes it's a word!) of this situation.

I whipped the towel off my head draped it over the sink. There was a hair brush on the sink so I used it quickly to get the knots out of my hair, though I had to be careful around the head wound, and just left it down to dry. I open the door carefully and Edward looks up from his spot on his bed and gives me a small smile.

"You look pretty." He says simply, standing up. He doesn't say in a leering way or like he was coming on to me. It was like he was stating a fact.

I blush a bit at his comment. "Thank you. I still don't like wearing this dress though." I murmur, picking at the bottom of the skirt.

He sighs and walks over to me. "I know but you have to do as mother says or you'll be punished. We need to be grateful for what they provide us. Besides it's just a dress." I nod knowing he's right but hating every second of it. He slowly takes my hand and I look up into his face.

"How do you feel?" He asks, his hand coming up to lightly graze the area at the back of my head. I wince and he moves his hand quickly, looking apologetic.

"Better, not perfect but better."

He checks a few more cuts around my hands and arms and seems satisfied with what he sees.

"C'mon, we have to start lunch, mother won't be happy if it isn't ready when she comes back. You don't want mother angry." He whispered the last part and I decided not to comment.

When Jane left she clearly left the door unlocked as Edward was able to open it without trouble. With my hand in his, he leads me down a small and narrow hall, passing two more closed doors, until we were in one large room that was divided into two different spaces; a living space and a kitchen. A half wall that could be used as a breakfast bar separated the two spaces though instead of bar stools a simple brown couch was against it. By the kitchen there was another door that looked simple but it wasn't your typical wood door but some sort of metal. Instinctively I knew that this door led upstairs and was most likely locked up tight.

In the living room there was a coffee table in front of the couch and a small tv that appeared to have a DVD player but no form of satellite or cable box, all sitting on top of an old entertainment center. There was also small bookshelf but I couldn't read any of the titles from where I was in the room. On one wall I saw another door except this one was metal and had a small glass window, the only window in the whole place. It appeared to lead into some room but I couldn't see exactly what from here.

The kitchen had simple light wood cabinets, white fridge and white stove and no dishwasher that I could see. Against the half-wall on the kitchen side was a small dining table that could fit about four people or so. There was no art on the walls, no personal items of any kind in either room. Both rooms were painted an ivy green and the simple white kitchen floor tile gave way halfway to light laminate hardwood floors in the living room.

Overall on a first glance it looked like any other small apartment that someone was living in but I knew the truth. No amount of paint or nice flooring could disguise the prison I…we…were currently in.

While Edward started taking things out of the fridge I carefully and without too much noise started opening drawers. While I found one drawer full of utensils, not a single one held a knife with the exception of a few butter knives. I silently cursed the lack of weapons available to me but I guess I also wasn't surprised. You were a pretty dumb kidnapper if you let your captives have access to knives or other exceptionally pointy objects.

As I shut the last drawer Edward moved to the counter and I was able to glance in the fridge. Inside was what you would find in your basic fridge; milk, butter, eggs, juice, ketchup etc… There were also items that you would normally cut yourself but instead they had been put into baggies or containers…pre-cut. Yes Jane and this Alec were definitely smart in addition to being crazy and I knew that this would make it exponentially more difficult to execute our escape.

Yes _our_ escape; I wasn't leaving Edward here with those maniacs even if he wants to stay. Does it count as kidnapping if you take, even by force, someone from their kidnappers?

He took several ingredients out and it wasn't hard to figure out that he was making sandwiches. I had to admit as he was making them I felt my mouth water and my stomach rumble. I couldn't remember exactly when I had last eaten, at least nothing of significance; Mike's party had your basic munchies and snacks but nothing else.

While Edward made lunch I just leaned against the counter and watched. I would have helped but honestly my mind and body just felt completely wiped, despite the shower I had. Plus I couldn't stomach the idea of actually making food for that woman…I would probably end up drenching it in salt or pepper before spitting in it and that wouldn't do anyone any good.

When he was done he loaded three sandwiches onto plates and placed them on the small table, two on one side and a single plate on the other, followed by two glasses of water and one of some kind of fruity looking drink. He then turned around and put a small bowl of cut-up fruit in the center. I went to sit down and eat but a gentle hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"No Bella we must wait for mother. She must always be seated first and you must be invited to join her or father." He said before removing his hand and standing ramrod straight, hands behind his back and his head titled down beside the table. I stood beside him, both annoyed and angry. Not at him of course, he wasn't to blame for any of this but at these psychos.

We stood there for what had to be ten minutes in silence before something happened. I heard a door shut beyond the metal door and feet coming down the stairs. My assumption was correct that it was locked tightly when I heard several locks being undone on the other side. A second later Jane appeared in the doorway, shutting it behind her and locking it with a key, which she slipped around her neck when done. _Well crap, I learned where the key is but how the hell am I so supposed to get it_? She immediately came towards us and her hand came up, grabbing my chin and forcing it down.

"No eye contact at the dinner table unless me or your father give you permission to do so. It's rude young lady. You need to learn quickly to be more like your brother." She said sternly, finally looking go of my face. My hands curled into fists as I gritted my teeth in an effort not to say something to her. I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine quickly, almost so quickly I didn't feel it, before returning it to its previous position and I was able to take a deep breath and calm myself. Luckily mother dearest didn't see and instead she sat down and took a bite of the sandwich, while we both stood there.

She had just finished taking a second bite when she spoke again. "Edward you may join me." He sat directly across from her but didn't start eating right away, instead he sat there for a moment with his head still down. It wasn't until Jane waved her hand in a go-ahead gesture that he took a careful bite followed by a sip of water. From the corner of my eye I saw his eyes dart to me quickly, a look of guilt on his face, but he continued to eat though very slowly as if he had to think about every chew. I just stood there, my hands curling into fists against my side as I ignored the tightness in my stomach and the humiliation of standing there.

Finally after a few minutes the Jane spoke. "Now if you can remember you place as well as your manners you may join your brother and I at this table. Can you Isabella?" Her voice was condescending and I wanted nothing more than to punch her in her face but I couldn't instead I took a deep breath to calm myself and remember me being hostile will never get me out of here. Plus I had to admit I was starving and that sandwich was looking really good right now.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I can remember my manners and…place." Ugh just saying these things left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Well good but I think you're forgetting to add one more thing." She added and I stood there confused until she added. "Who am I Isabella?"

I gritted my teeth and 'corrected' my last statement. "Yes I can remember my manners and place _mother._"

I could almost smell the victory and malice coming off of her. "You may join us."

I slowly walked over and pulled out the chair next to Edward, sitting down carefully and trying not to wince at the movement. After I sit down I wait because like Edward I just knew I needed "permission" to begin to eat, something she waited to give me for over a minute while she ate. Finally she gave me the same go ahead gesture she gave Edward.

I took a bite of the sandwich and held back a groan of pleasure at finally getting some food into my stomach, I wouldn't give the satisfaction or that kind of power. I tried not to shovel it in and I was ¾'s of the way done when the plate was suddenly taken away by Edward along with the other two.

"What the…" I said in shock as I saw him open up a bottom cabinet and start scrapping the food into a trash bin.

"We eat together Isabella and when your father or I finish then the meal is finished. Now the sooner you learn to behave the sooner you will be able to join us at the table and thus have more time to eat." Jane said. Bitch. "Now help your brother clean and meet me in your room, don't keep me waiting I don't have all day."

She stood up and walked out of the kitchen, disappearing into the hallway that led to the room. I sat there for a moment, staring at where she disappeared, before the sound of running water jolted me out of my blank stare. I turn my head and see Edward filling the sink with water and adding the plates and cups. I stood slowly and walked over to him, grabbing a dry cloth.

"You wash I'll try okay." I whisper.

"You don't have to help Bella, its okay." He says quietly while running a sponge over a plate.

"No it's alright, you shouldn't have to do this on your own."

For a moment we wash and dry and silence. It didn't take long, there weren't many dishes to begin with and soon the water is shut off and the remaining swirls of water flow down the drain. Neither of us move, we just stare into the now empty sink.

"I'm sorry, if I only told you more sooner you would have been able to eat longer." He says sadly, finally looking at me.

I shake my head, fighting back tears. "No, this was not your fault Edward please believe that. She is wrong, sooo wrong." I choke out, talking about more than just this fucked up excuse for a lunch. Tears begin leaking out of my eyes as I look up at his face.

He looks uncertain for a moment before awkwardly pulling me into a hug, his wrapping around my shoulders. I choke out a few more tears and sobs while he tries to calm me. "Mother and father set rules for a reason so it is my fault, I should have explained while making lunch. I didn't think…I'm sorry." He says into my hair.

I shake my head and look up from my place in his chest. "What is it going to take for you to see that Jane is evil? That she isn't your mother but an abusive monster whose rules are just…fucked up. That she is wrong, in all things."

He just looks at me before moving a step back, releasing me from his hold. I could almost feel that mental wall going back up from earlier at the mentioning of Jane's actions and his true family.

"You should go see mother, she doesn't like to be kept waiting." He says robotically, turning around and going down the hallway.

I sniff and wipe at my eyes trying to remove the evidence of tears, not wanting_ her_ to know I was crying, and follow after him. My stomach, that only moments before felt comfortable and full, now feels like it consumed concrete and is being weighed down.

I stop about a foot away from the open door to the room, listening to the movement inside. I take a few deep breaths and slowly walk forward, stepping into the room. Edward is sitting on his bed again, hands on his lap, eyes down and his posture stiff, even more so than earlier and I feel bad because I guess part of that is my doing. When I look over I see Jane sitting on my bed with a hair dryer, brush and hair bands.

"Come Isabella, your hair is a mess and I can't have my daughter looking like that. Your father will be home soon and we must have you looking presentable." She says sweetly.

"My hair is fine." I say stubbornly.

Her eyes darken and her smile disappears in an instant. She quickly stands and walks to my side gripping my elbow painfully and dragging me to the bed and pushing me down onto the bed. My arm throbs and I just know I'll have another bruise to add to the collection on my body.

"If you talk back to me again you will _not _like what I do believe me. Now sit there quietly while I do you hair. Children should be seen, not heard now sit up." She commands, going to sit behind me.

I sit up and keep my back to her, angry tears filling my eyes. I hair the hair dryer turn on followed by the feeling of a brush running through my hair and warm air on my head. Her movements are not gentle as when combs through my hair with the brush, causing me to flinch and cry out in pain several times by the tugging.

"Mother, Bella has a rather large wound on her head. Perhaps we could wait a few days for it to heal…" Edward says over the dryer before Jane interrupts him.

"Pain is beauty now I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself Edward unless asked for them. It's been a while since you've been in the dark room, do you need a reminder."

"N-no mother…please forgive me." He pleads and I can hear the fear in his voice, a fear that causes a shiver to run down my spine. What on earth is the dark? Well I know what dark is but it must be something specific and horrifying to have him sounding so scared and…young.

"That's what I thought. Oh and Edward?" She pauses before continuing. "It's Isabella not Bella, I don't want to hear you address her as such again."

"Yes mother." His voice is almost so quiet I can't hear him over the dryer.

She continues to dry and brush my hair and I do my best not show my pain. Eventually I begin to check out, to go inside my head and empty my mind. It's a surprisingly peaceful feeling, almost like sleeping while awake. Soon the dryer is shut off and I can hear her rustling behind me. She begins to gather my hair and it doesn't take me long to understand she is giving me a half up – half down look.

"This is how I want your hair everyday unless I say otherwise Isabella. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"  
"Yes mother." My tone is monotonous and if I really thought about it very similar to Edward's robotic one.

Jane stands up and comes to stand in front of me, inspecting her work. A smile graces her face. "Perfect. You truly are a beauty my girl, you take after me surely." She giggles at her delusion. "I think you'll make your father and I very happy, you need work but I trust in time you will become the perfect daughter. Our plans are coming together."

"What plans?" I can't help but ask, coming out of my fog.

"That is not your concern at the moment and you will do well to remember that. Now silence unless I tell you otherwise."

She gathers the stuff off the bed and disappears into the bathroom for a moment before coming back. "Now I'm going upstairs to wait for your father. When we come back I expect you to be on your best behaviour Isabella, you attacking him like the other night better be the last thing on your mind." _Me _attacking _him? _"You will welcome him home with the warmth and devotion he desires from his children. Have I made myself clear? Speak."

"Yes mother." I grit out.

"Good." She turns on her heels and walks out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind her; her footsteps fading away.

I feel fear flood through me at seeing that man again. I could still feel his breath on my neck when he grabbed me from behind and from when he pinned to the ground; the feel of his hands as they grabbed my hair and thrust my head into my car; the feel of his foot as his kicked me in the side. Hear his angry insults and calming words.

Before I realize it I'm running into the bathroom and emptying the sandwich I had just eaten into the toilette and soon after the bile from my stomach. I don't know how long my head was buried in that toilette, could have been seconds could have been hours but at some point I felt the cooling sensation of a cloth on the back of my neck.

Eventually my stomach stops trying to escape through my esophagus and I'm able to sit back. The cloth moves from my neck to my mouth and when I open my eyes I see Edward cleaning my face of the vomit.

"Edward, I'm scared. I don't want to see him." I whisper.

"As long as you listen and follow the rules you have nothing to fear. Father is fair and understanding Isabella."

"Bella."

He shakes his head. "It's Isabella, I will not risk mother hearing otherwise." I start to tear up again, not realizing how much I counted on Edward at the very least calling me Bella. I feel like another part of my home, my identity, has been taken from me. It shouldn't come as a surprise at how proficient Jane and Alec are at taking things they want but somehow this small thing comes as a blow I didn't expect.

He stands up and gently brings me with him and even if I don't want to, I can't help but lean into him. He leads me to the sink and I'm grateful to see a purple toothbrush, beside a blue one, and tooth paste. I quickly brush my teeth and get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. Edward then leads us back into the room and puts me on my bed, sitting beside me and putting his arm around me. A minor comfort but better than nothing.

"Edward, what is the dark?" I ask after a moment. I can feel his body tense against my own, his arm tightly slightly around me.

"The dar…" He pauses and breaths in deeply. "I don't want to talk about the dark room. You don't want to be in the dark room." He says quietly but with tone that makes stop my questioning.

We're silent after that, the only sound in the room the ticking of the wall clock a few feet away. Both of us seem to be lost in our thoughts. My body is so tired, all I want to do is curl up and sleep but I also feel vulnerable and I will myself to stay awake. It's the sound of an opening door that seems to snap us both into a state of alertness.

"Father is home."

This time it is me that grips him tighter.

**Okay so I hope that was worth the wait. Not too much happening but establishing a base is important for later in the story. I hope you enjoyed it regardless and that I haven't lost too many of you. I will do my best to make sure that this large of a break doesn't happen again.**

**Please review (though I fear I will be run through the coals for the wait...or dislike of story but I will accept both and hope it will motivate me to do better :P)**

**On a lighter note I can't wait to see Breaking Dawn Part 2! Anyone see it yet? (No spoilers!)**

**Till next time!**


End file.
